One piece Lucy The Queen of the Pirate's rewritten
by Robinbird0
Summary: Luffy as a girl on the adventure with her crew everyone is trying to win he heart and everyone on her crew adores her. born with Kitsune ears and tail with angel like powers. (this is not suitable for people under 14- as there will be a small bit of lemon in much later chapters) I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ONE PIECE CHARACTERS)
1. Chapter 1

(Ok this is an idea which I have had for a while now and I have been denying the idea as I thought it was rather boring and plain, also I was not sure if this has already been done.)

(We are going to start with Lucy and Coby finding Zoro tied up)

Chapter one enter Roronoa Zoro.

Roronoa Zoro a man with green hair and looked really pitiful being tied on a piece of wood, He looked up to see a girl... no it was the girl from a few weeks ago. Zoro looked down at the girl she was holding rice balls in her hand.

"Em Brother? I brought theses they are for you since you have not eaten for a while now right?" the girl looked sad but kept her smile on her face while holding out the rice balls once again.

"This is the first time I made rice balls sorry if I made them not quit right?" "I'm not Hungry go away" the girl looked down slightly "But" Zoro shouted down at the girl "get away Kid or I will kill you"

It was then that they hard the gates open to three men the one in the middle started to chuckle.

"Now now there no need to pick on little girls, or else I am going to have to report this to my father"

From their hiding place by the wall Lucy and Coby is watching Coby's frown a little then smiled "Good the marines are here she will be fine now."

"If it isn't the lieutenant's bastards son?" Zoro said from the post while glaring at the man who was facing him.

Helmeppo face cringed at the words which came from Zoro's mouth but then smiled.

"Bastard don't get cocky my dad is a marine Lieutenant" He walked up to the girl who was still standing there with the two rice balls in her hand.

"Well hello little girl these rice balls look pretty tasty to me I think I will take one" leaning down to the little girl he grabbed both rice balls and placed one into his mouth chowing on it for a short while before spitting it back out again in disguise.

"Horrible you put too much sugar in these your supposed to put salt in these things stupid girl"

"But but I thought they'll taste better if they're sweet!" The girl was staring to get upset.

"How could someone eat something like this dame it" throwing the reaming rice ball on the floor Helmeppo started to stamp on it making it dirty and muddy.

"AAH! stop it! stop! he cant eat this any more !"

Coby and Lucy watched Lucy was staring to get rather angry she looked over to Coby who was in shock that a marine could do such a thing.

Then they saw as Helmeppo reached to the crying girl and picked her up in the most ungentle manner while laughing at the same time.

"Did you not read this sign? Anyone who helps the prisoner will get charged with the same crime however if you where a grown up you would have gotten the death penalty"

He turned to the Marine on his right "throw her over the wall" he ordered the marine who was ordered to throw the girl knelt down to her and whispered.

"Sorry about this but try and roll into a ball you wont be hurt so much that way ok?"

The girl sniffled a little but did as she was asked and rolled into a tight ball arms in and head down.

The marine sighed and throw her as gently as he could but enough to make it look like it was harder then what it seemed.

Lucy saw this and jumps into the air with so much grace that she looked like she was floating as she landed with the girl safety in her arms.

Coby checked the girl over to make sure she was ok then turned back to Lucy "you ok your not hurt are you?"

Lucy simply shock her head smiling at her short companion as he expected her as well, "I am fine Coby there no need to fuss"

It was then that Coby saw once again Lucy's fox tail and ears poking out from her head and trousers.

Coby stopped on what he was doing while noticing at the same time that he had blushed a little he liked Lucy she was a sweet girl he read stories of Lucy.

He would never thought that he would meet the very girl who was meant to be the property of the royal navy and it was the duty of the Navy to protect her even if she does go into the Pirating side.

(Explained later in chapter or next few chapters)

So if he wanted to be a marine then he would need to protect her himself as well and become stronger.

At the same time he did not see that Lucy had wondered of into the marine bass.

With Zoro and Lucy.

Lucy had wondered into the marine bass and walked straight up to Zoro the person who meant to be rather scary.

He looked up at her his breath court in his throat as he saw the young girl walk up to him.

She was breath taking (not that he would tell anyone that if they where to ask him) Her hair was black as raven and eyes was just on the edge of being black with the hint of brown in them.

Her Skin was with a hint of sun kissed tan but not overly done so she looked like a peach...

She was not all that tall really maybe 5ft3 she ware a red vest and three quarter length trousers and had sandals on her feet.

Zoro looked at her again then saw the ears and tail flickering around they looked so soft and fluffy to touch.

Snapping out of his thoughts Zoro looked at the girl again "What you still here?" the girl had yet to say anything but looked blankly at him.

"If you don't leave then he will tell his father on you"

"Oh yeah I am here to make you apart of my crew I have decided already when I hard about you and saw you the way you treated that little girl I know then that you must be part of the crew that I am building.."

Zoro just looked at Lucy as if she gone made "I just need to stay alive for one month that bastard kid promised to leg me go afterwards, I will do everything I can do fulfil my dreams. "

Lucy looked rather impressed with this. "One month I don't think I could survived one week without food or water"

Zoro just chuckled "that the different between you and my self go find someone else to join"

Lucy did look hurt but said nothing and turned she would be back later she would not leave this man here with nothing to do. "Hay hold on" Lucy turned back to Zoro.

"Yeah?" "that Rice-ball pick it up for me?" Lucy saw the rice-ball on the floor and picked it up then looked at Zoro "you want this? But it been on the floor and it muddy?"

Not looking back at Zoro she simply walked up to him and held it in front of his mouth.

"Well I guess you can't be picky about the food when your hungry" "Shut up and put it in let me eat all of it"

"All right then well here you go then?" placing the dirty rice-ball into the green haired man she stepped back and watched him eat.

"Tell that girl... that the rice ball tasted good" "will do"

With that she ran out of the marine bass and headed out to find Coby and the little girl.

When he found them he could see that the little girl was... or has been crying there was tear streaks down her face and her eyes was puffy red. "Don't worry Zoro eat your Rice-Balls"

The little girl looked up at Lucy "really?" "yeah he said that they where very nice I gave them to him my self after he asked for it."

"oh that wonderful at least now he eaten something rather then nothing at all"

Lucy agreed Coby looked between the girls then spoke "but Zoro is a bad guy right? Everyone is afraid of him?"

Rika turn and shouted at Coby "No No you got it all wrong, Brother did not do anything wrong it just that the people in this town are afraid of him he got arrested because of me he killed Helmeppo's pet world because Helmeppo let his wolf run around everyone got scared"

Lucy stood for a moment then waved her hand around a little acting like child that her brains tell her she is. (again explain later) "So your saying that zoro only being arrested because he killed Helmeppo's wolf?" yeah I don't think that is worth being exicuted for?"

Lucy turned back to Rika "no your right that is just mean"

They sat back down on the steps which was just next to them Rika whispered with her knees brought near her chest.

"The only bad guys are the Morgan's !your get executed if you disobey them, so everyone is afraid of them well i have had enough of it."

A LOUD BANG was hard from just down the road Lucy turned her head to see what was going on.

"Any one who raises their heads I will tell my father hehehe"

Everyone turned and bowed right down to the floor while Helmeppo just walked right on past them kicking dirt and dust into the people faces.

"do you want to be like Roronoa zoro? I'm gonna publicly execute him in three days I'll use him to set an example for all of you! it gonna be pretty interesting.."

"Thee days?" Lucy said from her set. "didn't you say you give him a month?" she said of a matter of fact. "how rude of you to interrupted me"

Helmeppo face fattened up as if he was a chipmunk (not as sweet cute looking just down right weird)

"I was only joking with him only an idiot would believe that hehehe"

Lucy remembered what Zoro had told her earlier.

"I just need to stay alive for one month that bastard kid promised to leg me go afterwards, I will do everything I can do fulfil my dreams. "

clinching her fist together she summoned all the anger she could master and brought he arm backwards then forced it forward into Helmeppo's face sending him flying into the air and back down into the grown.

"you Minnie Zoro is a hundred times better then you ever will be" "Lucy calm down we will get him out ok just don't go braking your contract"

Coby was trying his best to keep Lucy from hurting her self or from braking the contract but he knew that she already broke it as they watched Helmeppo trying to get of the grown with a red mark on his face.

Ok I am going to end the chapter there and I want to ask people what paring there should be. You have a choice out of Zoro, Sanji, Ussop Nami, Robin Hancock, Ace and Smoker.

(I will not put Chopper, Franky and Brook as I think it would be a little... odd putting them with Lucy as they are not really... Human I mean Chopper a remainder, Franky is a robot/Cyborg and Brook is a skeleton)

They will fell a very strong perfectiveness over Lucy more as a sister kind of bond then anything else.

(also I would like to apologises for any misspelling and the fact that I kept repeating these chapters I am trying to sort them out as fast as I can but being dyslexic it gets a little confusing.)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone I will not except votes for couple till Sanji joins as many might want to single other parings out for some reason.)

Everyone starred in shock as Lucy had punch Helmeppo who fell to the grown holding his hand to his face while everyone else was whispering.

Then Helmeppo spoke "what the hell who the hell are you?" Coby spoke first "can't you tell? By the straw hat and red vest?" Helmeppo shock his head side to side.

Coby sighed "This is Monkey .D. Lucy and she is under Marine Protection everywhere"

Lucy sighed "Coby I don't want people to think of that I am the same as this jerk punching this guy then I cant get hurt because of some stupid protection I will fight my own fights and this man I will fight for his fake promise."

Helmeppo looked up at her then at his marine looked into their book then he looked back at Lucy "the kids right this girl is deficiently under the Marine protection"

Helmeppo stood up "your bitch I don't care whether you are under the Protection of the marine you can't just go round punching me I am telling my dad about this"

Lucy's tail was swishing and swirling about and it stood on end proving that she was rather angry. "why don't you fight your own battles you cowered"

Coby was holding Lucy back as much as he could but that proved to be a challenge as he was slightly smaller then the fox girl.

"Lucy don't do this just calm down and think logically about this before you go punching people" he said while rubbing his hand against her tail to calm her down.

"your right it no point in punching people like him there no point at all"

Helmeppo was picked up and taken away "you bitch you will regret doing that and I will tell my father about this, you would get the death sentence for this and he will be the one to do it protection or no protection"

The girl from before Rika stood besides Lucy and Coby while watching the two "so cool just when I was so scared to death" Lucy looked at her "really then I guess I should have hit him a few more time then"

she laughed with Rika when a women ran up and dragged Rika away into the house "you should not hang round with strangers and what if your court by the Marines again?"

"but mum their not bad and neither is Zoro I promise I really do promise"

"I don't care what you might think till that bastard of a marine is out of the way you are not allowed to go out on your own now get inside,"

It was then that Coby suddenly placed his hands on his face then shouted."oh no we are going to be in big trouble this time what is the lieutenant finds out he might send his Marines after us."

Lucy just simply smiled at him then walked down the road "don't worry Coby we will deal with that when the time comes. Now I am going back to talk to Zoro again"

Coby shocked his head "but he already told you that he did not want to be part of your crew?" Lucy grinned again.

4 "well I have decided that he is a good guy and that he would be good in my crew that is all" Coby ran after her "you can't just simply Decide that out of a whim."

Lucy stopped once more turned back at him and then held the biggest Grin that Coby has seen on her and to honest it looked rather cute.

"well I have he is going to be my first mate and that is all there is to it"

She turned and walked back towards the marine bass with Coby following behind.

With the marines.

Helmeppo ran into the main room where a large man and a marine was standing "Dad dad I want a certain person to be killed" "who?" "I don't remember her name but if you don't kill her then I will force her to be my wife."

This seems to court the larger man Helmeppo's dad attention "now why on earth would you want to marry someone you want me to kill" Helmeppo simply smiled evilly.

"that is her choice since she is meant to be under Marine protection she has only two choices marry me or face death."

"Fine if that will keep you quite for a while then do what you wish"

Helmeppo smiled again while walking out of the room 'Yes she was rather a pretty little thing and with them ears and tail she would make a Lot of money in …. Certain... businesses and...entertainment, if she did not do as he told her to do he will make her submit.'

rubbing his check on where he was hurt he smiled 'after all who would not want a cute fox girl to play with at night'

With Lucy and Zoro.

Lucy walked up to the green haired man who was stilled tied to the poll.

"Yo" Zoro looked up at her "you still here I told you I don't want to be a pirate."

Lucy just kept on talking "Hi I am Lucy and if I loosen the ropes then you"

"I already told you clearly... look I have things to do and I have not done anything in my past that I have regretted and that will be the same in my future I will not be a bad pirate"

"I don't care you are going to join me that is that" Zoro simply shouted back to Lucy "you can't deicide things on your own like that"

"Hay I hear that you use a katana right?" sighing Zoro looked back down then back to Lucy.

"If I was not tied up I could use them no problem" Lucy looked up to the marine building... you could see she was thinking her tail was swaying side to side Zoro came to the conclusion that was what she did when she was thinking but said nothing till he looked back to her with another sigh and groan.

"That bastard kid took it, it something that i treasure most... other then my life."

Then Lucy placed her fingers on her chin with her other hand under her left arm.

"Treasure huh? it must be something grate" Lucy smiled even more but had a determine look on her face she then pointed to Zoro. okay I'm gona go to where the bastard kid is and get your Katana back"

"What?!" "but then if you want me to return it to you would have to join my crew" Zoro shouted even more.

"That dirty and why would I want to join a pirate crew one which also has a female captain?"

"I never thought you be the type to think of women as weak?" her tail and ears feel flat against her head her hat hanged behind her neck with the piece of string.

That hit him, he did not mean for those words to be so hush towards the smaller girl, but he wanted her to go away and not harmed while speeding to much time with him. She looked rather to cute just to be harmed buy that jerk.

"I never meant for... you know what forget it" She looked up at him said nothing then ran of "Oi wait" "it ok I am going to get your Treasure back for you just hang on tight"

"Is she plaining on sneaking into the Marine bass what a fool" Still it was nice thinking someone as beautiful and as cute, as she was trying to help him even if he never asked for it lifting his head to look at the sky he watched the clouds go by.

{===========================================================}

Ok I hope that this one was ok I have changed a few things in this chapter then the last.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone another chapter I hope you all enjoy this one this chapter will be a little bit longer I hope.

At the Marine Bass.

"Father why wont you get that bitch? Even you never hit me before?" Helmeppo said while still holding his hand to his face.

His father turned and looked at him "you know why I never hit you before?" Helmeppo looked confused but then said "because I am you..."

"because your a bastard of a son that not even worth hitting and knowing that it was a bitch that hit you makes you even more worthless"

laying on the floor Helmeppo looked up at his father who was now standing up "why do I have to clean up all your mess? You can do a lot of things in my name but I only punish those who oppose me"

Knelling down to his son, "don't be mistaken boy the only grate one here is me and your the lonely nothing. Don't get in my way understand?" Helmeppo nodded his head slightly while shifting under his fathers grip.

His father sighed standing to his fall hight and snared at his son once more "I hear there was a little mouse in the field today I trust that you got rid of her?" "yes I got rid of her real good I did"

"I hope that means execution?" Helmeppo looked shocked again for a how many times that day.

"No she was only a little girl she did not know her mistake I showed her though I did throw her over the wall that will teach her good and proper."

"I don't care how old she is!" he pointed to one of the Marine men "you go find her and then kill her that will defiantly teach her."

The marine looked shocked and shouted "But, But Lieutenant I...I could not do that she... she...she is just a little girl" the captain looked at the Lieutenant

"Couldn't do it huh? tell me then what you are a marine captain right? and the rank of Captain is lower then the rank of a lieutenant isn't it?"

"Y...Y...yes sir"

"IN THAT CASE YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO GO AGAINST MY ORDERS IF I ORDER YOU TO GO THEN YOU WILL GO UNDERSTAND? OR ARE YOU TO CHICKEN TO KNOW THAT AS WELL"

The marine had also shouted back but had more confident this time then last time.

"I Can't and I will not ever kill such a small child" it was then that the captain raised his arm and brought it down with such force that the marine fell to the floor with blood oozing out of his head.

Everyone watched in shock and worry for the marine who looked like he was in so much pain.

"everyone listen up if anyone else with to oppose me again then you will be sentence to death" "SIR YES SIR"

With Lucy..

"That strange there isn't any marine around are they having a meeting? Never mind the katana I can't even find that idiot son like this"

Lucy tail flicked slightly in annoyance and her ears twitched as well she looked to the top of the building hearing voices she smiled.

"well there only one way to get in and I might as well go from the top." walking back some steps she then took a run and jump.

Wings sprouted from her back and she flew to the top of the building she glided to the top with no problem "feather wing" getting nearer to the top she flapped even harder only to realised she was flying to fast.

"Oh no out of control."

the marine on the grown watched in confusion and shock "what that what just happen"

the stature that the marine was trying to place safely in it place was now in half and the top half was crumbled everywhere.

Lucy looked at the mess rubbing her head slightly she laughed then placed her hand up in the air "sorry about that landing still needs practising"

Everyone just looked at her then there was a loud crash "CAPTURE HER I'M GOING TO KILL HER RIGHT NOW"

The marines saluted their captain all at the same time. "YES SIR SIR RIGHT ON IT"

Helmeppo also looked at Lucy then shouted "Dad that her that the girl I want to marry me that the girl I will force to marry me"

His father looked back at him and stared once again at his son "marry you? No way in hell by the way I have been looking for you now come with me"

Helmeppo looked at her while trying to shake her of him "let me go you crazy bitch" "no way your going to help me find the Katana understand"

Helmeppo said nothing but let himself be dragged of behind the mad girl who was tugging on his sleeves.

With Zoro and Coby...

"What Lucy went inside of that bass? Man she so hot headed" Coby sighed again starting to untie the ropes.

Zoro turned his head to Coby "Oi if you help me they are going to kill you to?"

"you shouldn't be arrested! I can't stand those kind of marines I'm going to become a real marine! Just like the way Lucy-San is Determined to become the Pirate Queen and I will become stronger to help protect her no matter what that is my Dream."

Zoro stared down at Coby when he spoke of the girl he saw earlier.

"What P...Pirate Queen you are joking right?" Coby just smiled "HHEHE I was a bit shocked when I first heard from her but she is very serious I can reassure you myself she not joking"

There was was a shot heard from out of no where Coby then suddenly feel backward his glasses falling of his head.

Back to Lucy and Helmeppo.

Lucy was running up and down the corridor with Helmeppo in her hands she was getting slightly irritated her patient hurry up and tell me where Zoro's swards are!?"

"I'LL...I'LL tell you! just stop dragging me around by the neck all the time" Helmeppo was starting to chock a little. "fine just tell me now"

"Alright... alright they are inside my room we... we just already walked past it" "why the hell did you not tell me in the first place come on your coming with me"

She once again pulled him but this time by the arm rather then the shoulder and she was gentler this time but still held a hard.

However the marine had court up with them "stand away from the Lieutenant and put your hand up in the air"

"NO way in hell" she then got hold of Helmeppo and held him in front of her the marine could not believe it they watched as she moved into the Lieutenant's room with Helmeppo in front of her.

"Now let see which one is his?" she saw three Katana's in the corner leaning on the chair.

"Man how many Swards can one person use?"

Back with Zoro and Coby.. (this back and forth is giving me a headache)

"No blood I'm going to die and I never even helped Lucy-Chan either"

Zoro looked on with concern at the boy on the floor "Oi you alright Run for your lift there ere almost here" Coby just looked up at Zoro "No! I've got to set you free as soon as possible"

There is no need to worry about me. as long as i can stand this for a month they'll set me free hurry up and leave kid and don't come back if you value your life.

"They will not set you free because they're Gonna kill you in three days." Coby said while getting hysterical over it he started to get back up but Zoro would not hear the end of this.

"NONSENCE...! THAT BASTARD PROMISED ME THAT IF I COULD SURVIVE THIS FOR A MONTH THEN HE'D FREE ME..."

Coby went on to explaining more about what happen.

"He never intended to keep his promise That is why Lucy-Chan punched him on your behalf Because he was toying with you. She also lost her Protection from the marines for punching another marine and that is a violation against her protection guide"

"She did that for me... anyway why the hell dose she need protection?" Coby looked at the green haired man. "you never hard of her stories?" Zoro shock his head.

"Well Lucy was born with them ears and tail and I think that you know what could happen if strangers try to get her... after all who would not want a girl with fox ears and tail?"

Zoro nodded his head 'well that made more scene he thinks.' "She would be sold of to places that would use her and her devil fruit ability for their own uses she has a family in the Marine that got wind of this and brought her protection"

"Oh right" "but Lucy don't want people to know about this as she does not want people to think she another Helmeppo just using her family name in the Marine to get away with things but because she punched a fellow Marine that protection is breached meaning that she is a open target to every one who wish to use her.

She is strong there is no doubt about that but she is just that a women and many will try and take advantage of that."

Taking a deep breath Coby untwisted the ropes even more lose "so please I am nor forcing you to become a pirate but please I beg you..." Coby got to the floor and started to beg to Zoro from the ground.

"after I realise you promise me that you will protect Lucy at lest till you get of this island"

"Hay kid you really care about her don't you?" Zoro saw the blush on the kids face

"yes I would protect her now my self after all she rescued me from a life of a cabin boy on some ship and brought me here I owe her my life and when I am stronger.

I will find her once again and offer my body to her as serves in protecting her it not just marines now that I wish to go to but to protect Lucy is all I ever want I owe her my live and loyalty now and forever more whether I am a marine or pirate"

Two marines approached them with guns in the air "that enough out of you you two have betrayed Lieutenant Morgan"

"Surround the base! Don't let the girl with the straw hat escape!"

Zoro looked across to the marine who held the guns towards them "I can not die I still have things to settle there I no way I am going to die."

Hi I have finished this chapter here as it is 11:30pm at night here in England and I want to start the next chapter in the morning hope everyone liked this chapter and also if anyone can give me ideas for names for Lucy's devil fruit ability just let me know the one thing is that they are angle like ability and also she can turn into any blade weapon. So once again if anyone can think of anything just let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone once again this is a update I am willing to do male male or female-female if someone does not end up with Lucy in the end I will also bring Coby back later much later and add him in the run up.

I do apologises for the mix mash chapters that I have tired to placed on the fanfiction sight I got a bit confused.

Anyway I hope you enjoy this next chapter. (also I am thinking of having Lucy's angel like powers like Orihime rejection powers from Bleach without the healing but the shield and rejecting. But much stronger I will change the names and things like that so it not completely the same but it the same basic)

{====================================================================}

The marine took aim "no I can not die here" Zoro thought as he watched the guns rise towards him and the kid on the floor. "Aim fire"

"Shell shell barrier" Zoro closed his eyes while Coby brought his arms to his face waiting expecting the bullets to hit him and Zoro yet nothing. Opening their eyes both Zoro and coby saw something that was so beautiful nothing could conspire.

A bright ball of silver light surrounded all three of them Zoro looked closer to see it was the girl from before she had what looked like wing sprouting from her back.

"What are you doing your going to be hurt?"

Yet Lucy did not appear to be harmed in anyway. She smiled and brought her wings out showing that her body was in no harm and her wings was not even damaged the silver light was still there though "it is no use you marine dummies"

Lucy flapped her wings and the bullets which disappeared into her outer wing reappeared from the inside side "reject bullets" The bullets came out from the feathers and back to the marines who did not see this coming.

Zoro watched in shock "what kind of human are you?" Lucy turned her back to him "I am the person who will be the Queen of the Pirates." she said with a huge smile on her face while sticking her thump up in the air.

"Release Katanas" her wings glowed once more and three Katana's appeared from them she grabbed hold of them "Look which one is yours treasured katana?"

Zoro looked at her as if in shock but then snapped out of his thought. "they all belong to me I use the three sward style.

"Resisting the navy with me will make you an outlaw! or maybe you want to die here? But then again that not really much of a chose now is it?"

Zoro just smirked up at Lucy who was still holding his Katana's. "are you the offspring of the devil... forget it rather then die here why don't I just accede to your request and become a pirate I would rather die knowing I fought then not at all."

Lucy looked at him and smiled "I new that you would not be the type just to lay on your back and be killed without a fight alright then" Stepping back her sliver barrier lowered. "yay I have a companion."

Zoro just watched her but smiled slightly "Alright alright just get me out of this thing"

meanwhile the other marines who was watching this was still in shock but was off the grown.

"That girl how the... how did she managed to repel those bullets? as if they where nothing what kind of monster she a freak"

The marine captain just spoke he was no longer in shock.

"That bitch isn't normal she must have eaten one of the 'devil's fruits' that must be the reson why she was able to just repel them bullets with hardly any difficulty"

One of the marines started to shout "look that girl is going to release Zoro get her before she can get away with it."

They charged towards the small group of three people charging as Lucy was still untying she had managed to get one rope of and had started to unloosen the other. Coby had woken up at that moment. "AH Lucy they are coming hurry it up"

Zoro was free and had stopped the attack just in time "Cool Zoro" Zoro looked up to the marine who still held their swards on him. "get lost"

"I already told you i's be a pirate with you...either way after this incident with the marines I'll be a outlaw too i might as well do it in style... But that o-key I still have my own goals!"

Lucy watched him as she continued to talk "I'm going to become the worlds greatest swordsman i no longer care if my name is clean or not bad guys good guy it no longer matters as long as mu name is known world wide.

If you do something that ends up in the way of my goal I will have to leave and not ever look back and clip them wings of yours Understand?"

Lucy smile grow wider crossing her arms across her front she laughed slightly then spoke in a confident voice.

"good to be the worlds number one swordsman since you wanna be the Pirate Queens Crew member if you can't even accomplish that small then I would be very embarrassed as well now do you understand?"

The Lieutenant Morgan had began to shout. "what is wrong with you idiots why are you still standing around not attacking them.?" "we can't they are too strong" "pathetic" "Zoro duck" Zoro looked back to her but did as she said "Aurora light arrows"

A thousand light beams shorn out from Lucy's feathers she kept on aiming for the marines since they where blinded by the strong light rays they could not see the hidden arrows hidden within.

"Super" Coby said from where he was knelling watching the whole thing. "what are you?" "I eat the angel angel fruit it gives me angel like powers"

"Angel powers no way we can not possible defeat them they are to strong"

lieutenant Morgan clinched his fist while ordering his men.

"This is an order whoever just said that get a gun and kill your self i don't need useless soldiers that is a order DO IT NOW"

Lucy watched as just about ever Marine took their gun and raised it to their heads. "man he sure if a Minnie to make his men hurt them self what a jerk" she ran along with Zoro to lieutenant Morgan

"I am the Marines Worse enemy if you have the guts then defeat me and execute me" Raising her fist once again she punched him but only could get to his arm as he blocked her attack he looked down at her then grinned evilly.

"I am the Marine Lieutenant Axe hand Morgan!" "my name is Lucy nice to beat you"

that seems to have angered Morgan making a move to attack her he forced his arm to her intending to cut her in two. However once again her wings sprouted and she flew in mid jump while in the air she took her tail and made it swirl into spinning into attacking Morgan back making him fly into the air and back several feet everyone watched in shock and disbelieve.

Then again lieutenant Morgan took a swing at Lucy who made her wings tuck into her so when she twisted they twisted with her. "you can not kill me that quickly there be no fun in dying that soon."

At last Lucy had lieutenant Morgan on the grown her fist in the air and the other one on his shoulder holding him down.

"some grate marine you are destroyed Coby's dream and goals that a big no no on your part and I am going to defeat you no matter what."

"WAIT" but Lucy did not wait she throw that punch right into lieutenant Morgan face sending him right into the dirt.

"you idiot I told you to wait" everyone turned to see that Helmeppo had Coby in his hands and a gun pointing to his head.

Every one watched Coby just stood there "Lucy I...I... don't want to die but I am not afraid of it so being with that witch Alvida made that clear... I don't want to be in your way so go ahead do what you have to do"

"Ok that fine I try and hurry" pulling her arm back she cried "Aurora light Beam" She did not see Lieutenant Morgan behind her raising his arm at her.

However she did not need to worry as Zoro had reached to her in time blocking his attack on the smaller women and his captain.

"Zoro?" "leave it to me Captain I will not let anyone lay a hand on you while I hold at lest one breath."

"Right then thanks" she smiled all the marine looked around Lieutenant Morgan and Lieutenant Morgan's have been defeated "if you want to come and arrest us then just try" Zoro said from where he was standing.

However the Marines did not even try to lift a finger to do that instead they all stood after looking at each other then nodded and then shouted in happiness "we are free" one shouted while the others was like "We are out of the Morgan's control" Good riddance to the Morgans"

Lucy watched them "what going on they seem happy that their Lieutenant was defeated" Coby had run up to Lucy and had a happy expression on his face "everyone hated them" there was a loud thump and Lucy turned her head to see that Zoro had fallen to the grown. "Zoro? What wrong"

"Tired hungry"

Back in the Town in Rika home after everyone found out that Lucy, Coby and Zoro had defeated the Morgans there was a small celebration and Rika and her mother had made dinner for everyone Zoro had finished his load.

"I'm full! haven't eaten for nine days almost starved to death" Lucy who had been sitting in between the two boys had looked up "then you would not have been able to last a month?"

Zoro just watched Lucy for a moment "how can you eat so much and still remain skinny? It not good for a girl to be that small"

Lucy looked back to him "I am just unable to put fat on no matter how much I try" Her cloths where torn to much for her to where again she had suck them in a bag so she can have them fixed by someone later.

Rika mother in the mean time had given her some of her old clothing which was a plain Kimono that hanged low yet Lucy was still able to fight in it. She also put some leggins on just so she felt more comfortable.

"Onee-san, your very strong I want to be as strong as you when I am older do you think I can do it?" Lucy turned to Rika "just be a sweet as you are and remain kind never forget you are strong deep inside just don't forget that"

Zoro watched the two he would never admit that Lucy looked very Cute in the Kimono and her hair was tied back in a bun but there was still a little bit of pony tail hanging he wonders what she looks like with her hair all down.

He turned back to Lucy "so Captain? Where are you looking at going next?" Lucy smiled at being called Captain "why to the grand line of course" Coby had spat out what ever was in his mouth and fell in front of Lucy.

"WHAT? your saying crazy things again just you two can never enter the grade line? Don't you understand? the worlds strongest pirates all gather there"

Zoro just smiled "well we are looking for One piece are we not it would not hurt to go there" Coby ran over to Zoro "Zoro even your saying this silly things too"

"what it not like your coming with us are you?" "no but if you go to the grand line then I will have to as a marine" Zoro looked at Coby he could see that Coby was watching Lucy from the corner of his eyes.

"why would you have to come as a Marine?" "I told you Zoro that I will become strong enough to be able to be proud to say that I can Protect Lucy and to be able to turn to you and declare her heart as my own... even if by then I will even be part of Lucy's-Sama's crew to just be with her once I have made a name for myself."

"Her heart? What are you going on about?" "don't tell me that you don't feel anything for her at all? She will be loved by everyone she meets and forced to do stuff that she would not be able to without someone to protect her even if she is strong and gets stronger still she is just a women... and people will take advantage of that"

"Women are strong Coby they are not all weak and Lucy dose not need protecting from anyone?" "maybe not but I will not take that chance I will get stronger and I will train and once I done that I will find Lucy-Sama again and declare my heart body and soul to her."

Zoro simply looked down at Coby "I see very well" Coby then looked back at Zoro "I hope that you do well but remember this if I find that she has been sold, hurt, betrayed buy you or anyone in her Crew that she wishes I will find you whether I am stronger or not"

Turning his body Coby just watched Lucy dance around with Rika who was standing on her feet at the time.

"Lucy even though we just meat and I will be going into the Marine... and we have to part different ways"

Lucy interrupted him "we will always remain friends Coby that I give you my word" Coby just smiled at her.

There was a knock on the door Marines came in "I understand that you are pirates" he said to Lucy, Zoro and Coby we thank you for cleaning out bad rubbish for us but as Marines we can not let you stay any-more"

"well I guess we would have to leave then" Lucy said Zoro past as well Lucy spoke to Rika's mother "thanks for the food and the Kimono I will try to give them back some day" "oh no that fine keep it they no longer fit me anyway"

"Wait isn't this kid with you?" the marine said while pointing to Coby who was still in the kitchen "I... I'm not with them"

The marine did not seem to believe them "but reports have shown this guy coming into the Town with you"

Lucy just smiled turned back and started to poke Coby.

"I know what this kid did for two years he was with a fat and ugly women pirates this guy spent two years there" Coby just watched in shock 'no don't tell them Lucy's-Sama if they knew?' "Man this guy was sure pathetic I just needed someone to hold my things so I took him from there"

Coby lost it "shut up" He punched Lucy in the arm not the face he would never hurt her but he understood just as he had raised his arm to punch. 'she was protecting me' "this guy deservers a beatings"

She punched him this was not her nature but she knew that He needed it to prove to the Marines he was not with her or Zoro she hated hurting people who she considered friends.

The marine tried to get in the way but Lucy just punched him "Alright enough I can see he not with you so stop I will not have anymore fighting in this town."

Zoro walked up to Lucy "Alright I think you went a little over board with this?" she turned her head to him "had to make it look realistic didn't I?" she smiled her arm had stung but not so bad.

She watched as Coby stayed on the grown. 'sorry Coby I hope to make it up to you'

Coby watched them leave the kitchen 'she did it for me even to now I still need them to care for me... I am a useless I will get stronger Lucy you just watch I will and I will protect you if it the last thing I do.

If I did not take this chance to join now then what she did what Zoro did would just go to waist I can not let that happen.'

Standing up Coby bowed to the Marine 2 "please let me join you even if it is just doing chores I will still do them"

They looked uncertain "Captain I do not approve there has been past incidences where Pirates joined just to be spies we can not let this kid join." the Marine who was still standing in front of Coby looked down at him "PLEASE I AM A MAN WHO DREAM IS TO BECOME A MARINE"

The marine captain looked once more at Coby while walking past him "don't think that we don't know your past as a pirate but i will still allow you to join" Coby span round to the Captain saluted the man and thanks him.

With Zoro and Lucy.

"nice act by the way how your arm?" "it fine I don't like hurting friends if I can avoid it but I think that he will be stronger and get more independent and go out on his own." she smiled her tail tip could still be seen from under the Kimono hat hanged behind her head buy the string and ears twitched slightly.

"well we better get going then before anything else start to happen" Zoro said from behind Lucy who just laughed "agreed"

"Lu...Lu...Lucy" they saw Coby Run up to them he saluted them both Zoro looked rather pleased "well that the first time I have been saluted by a Marine that defiantly made my day"

Coby spoke once again "thank you very much I will never forget you either of you but Lucy-Sama I will come for you and win your heart when I am much stronger this is my next goal"

"Group Salute" Coby looked behind him to find the regiment of Marines saluting every single one of them.

They watched as Lucy and Zoro got into the boat and headed of into the sunset onto their next big adventure.

{=====================================================================}

Ok that my longest on there yes I know Coby a little different but I wanted him to be in the running or at least at the starting point.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the next one will be up as soon as I can. Please review and tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok everyone this is the next chapter One Piece Lucy Queen of the Pirates. I am going to skip the chapters where they meet Buggy (since I do not like clowns no matter what kind of animation people use on them)

{-}

It had been a few days since Lucy,Zoro and Nami been from their last island which was not really that big. Now though thay came to a decent size one this time and Lucy's Tail was swinging round in excitement she loved new islands.

Wow there really is am island here" "so what did you expect we followed the map so it wont be wrong." "oh is their a town or something here?" Nami smiled at Lucy then turnd back to the map "yeah by the looks of this map there is meant to be a small village not far away."

"Oh by the way girls? I just noticed what are they doing up there?" he said while pointing two four people one looked taller then the rest taller then Lucy was but the same height as Nami minors the hair.

Three of the boys got up and started to run making the taller boy look back and shouted at them.

"hay you don't run away" "waaaa! we have been found run away" one of the boys turned back to the taller boy "Good luck by the way Usopp"

He stood up in front of the three Pirates arms folded and began to speak in a worried nervise Type of voice.

"I am the great Pirate fleet leader Usopp who is in charge of the security of this village! I'm also known as Captain Usopp! do you fear me now you know who I am?"

Zoro, Lucy and Nami just shock their heads and spoke at the same time "not really"

"you better not acttak this village or my 80 thousand men will not be to please" Nami walked right up to him leaning in she spoke "your lying" "how did you know"

She sighed "beside the fact you just said so your self that you was lying it was obvious"

there was a sound from behind them which made three heads turn to the sound of bells rinning. Which was just Lucy laughing.

She looked at Usopp while still laughing "your funny I like you"

walking down the road towards the Village Lucy had told Usopp what she wanted to know. He turned to her and besides the blush that appear on his cheeks she was still loughing at one of his jokes.

"so your looking for a ship? Well there is only one place in this island that can help you out not that far from here you can see a mansion that belongs to a young girl though she owns the ship she also very sick."

"so your saying she might help us with supply then?" Lucy asked?" she said after drinking her tea.

"It that time" Lucy tileted her head to where Usopp was "what time" but then she saw nothing but a speck of dirt.

Shaking her head in wonder she went about ordering more meat she was part fox after a..

Some time later she, Zoro and Nami heard a loud bang and in came the three little boys from this morning "the Usopp Pirates are here give us back our Captain" they looked at Lucy just as she finished her last piece of meat "what grate meat that was I think I am full for now"

after explaining things to them that they have not harmed their captain the three boys nodded then went on explaining that Usopp went to tell lies again as it was that time.

Leading them to a large house they saw Usopp sitting by the tree with a girl leaning out of the window.

"Captain we are here" Usopp shocked twisted his body but then fell back down again making boy Lucy and Kaya laugh out loud.

"Oh we showed this lady here as you left her and her friends in the middle of the woods." Lucy smiled and walked up to the window "yeah I have a request if you want to assept it" Kaya looked happy to be of help but as Lucy was going to start talking there was a loud voice stopping her from talking.

"You cant't just barge into the mansion like this..." "who is that horrid man?" Lucy said from her place she felt a slight irritation to rip that man's arm off for some reason "urg the butler" Usopp said turning his head "Clahador it alright they are nice i am not hurt can you not see that?"

"oh you long nose your the son of a Filthy Pirat I'm not all that Surprised that you turned out this way but you had better stay away from my Ojousama!"

Lucy looked in eww "his dad was a pirate wow" "did you just call my dad filthy?" "if it is money you are after then name your price."

Kaya hard enough she lent out shouting "THAT IS ENOUGH CLAHADOR!APOLIGIXE TO USOPP-SAN AT ONCE" "why should I say sorry to someone like him when I was only telling the truth tell me Usopp you must hate your father"

Then out of no where Usopp had ran forward and punched the butler.

"I will tolerate you calling me names and things like that but I will never let you call my father names"

With that Usopp went of leaving everyone in the garden while Lucy went after him she hated seeing people uspet and if she can make things better then she will.

So here she was hanging upside down talking to Usopp.

She had spent the last half hour talking to him about his father how she meat him when she was younger how he was one of the crew who helped rescued her from the Bandits.

Usopp was hanging onto her every word as she spoke he found that her voice was as gentle then ever remember hearing coming from any voice in his live.

He found that rather like Lucy a little and would definitely want to join her if she asked him again.

"your father kept on tell me how much he was proud of you and wonders whether you hated him for leaving" she kept her tone softer.

"he talked about nothing but you and this island and how much he misses you and you know what" "what" "I think he dreams of coming back here one day"

Sitting back up Lucy looked down but only said a few words "are you ever going to see that girl again?" "if that butler apologises to me then I will but till then..." "you mean that Butle" she pointed to the man they saw this morning. "yes him...hey why is here here and look he is with someone."

"Jango I told you not to attract the attention of the villagers but you slept on the middle of the street" "Don't be stupid I did not attract any attention and I am not weird too" "either way you stick out to much you be sported rather to quickly"

"you have everything plained alright?" sure I can begin any time the plain to murder that mansion's owner is set in fall swing just give me the word" both Lucy and Usopp was thinking the same thing 'What murder'

"Don't use the word murder i think it too strong of a word Jungo" "I should say it was an 'accident' right Captain Kuro?"Captain Kuro? I got rid of that name 3 years ago stop calling me by that besides your the captain now right?"

"hey what are they saying?" Lucy said from her place on the grown she looked to Usopp who turned his head to her "I want to know that...wait I've head of the name Captain Kuro before"

The two men below them talked more and the two from above hard all that they needed to know to what to do knowing he going to Kill Kaya just to get money and the estate was enough for Usopp and Lucy to know what to do and say.

After Usopp went to try to tell the village about the pirates Lucy went to her crew and told them what happened the villages did not believe him and chanced him out no matter how much he tried Usopp could not get Kaya to leave as well.

Running away was his only option since no one wanted to try to believe him any-more.

He met up with Lucy and her crew explaining what had happen they agreed to help him protect his village from the Pirates that would be arriving the next day.

"but why? Why would you help me when I am merely a stranger to you?" Lucy smiled grinnded from ear to ear her ears pointing up to attention "because they out number you and you are our friend Usopp"

Zoro agreed "and you also have that I am scard look on your face anyone could see it from a mile away"

Nami just smiled as well nodding then walking up to him placed her hand on his shoulders and spoke "what ever Lucy says goes so we are fighting understand that Usopp?"

He nodded "alright I am going to show you where they are most likely to attack follow me"

So he led them to a steap slop where cliffs over hanged both sides. Moment later Nami said she could hear something from the north.

So everyone headed North... or at least Usopp did Nami slipped and used Zoro as a leverage to get back up leaving him to get back to the top. And Lucy...well lets jut say that her sence of direction is just as bad as Zoros when she is angry.

(Ok sorry about this but since I don't do well in fights seance I am just going to skip it a little)

Every one was fighting in the end Zoro fought a few at a time Nami got who ever got in her way and her treasure Lucy did her normal fighting shorting light beams at everyone. And Usopp was just being Usopp.

"you really are that strong even for a girl?" Lucy turned to Usopp "yep and I am" yet with the Jungo hypertrophying his men he also Hypnotized Lucy at the same time she ran forward wings out "Aurora arrow beam"

She with that one move took out half of the men everyone watched in shock Usopp who had never seen Her power before could do nothing but stair "her wings? Wait she has bloody wings as well as a fox ear tails what is she?"

they watched as she ran for the front of the ship took the front of and swung it into the man before Jungo could turn her back but she made her shield as well at the same time.

The fight went on for longer then anyone thought it would but Lucy and her friends did not stop fighting they kept on for as long as they where needed.

Zoro got into a fight with two cat like creatures who was difficult for Zoro to win against till the two who was fighting him stopped in their tracks.

"Don't tell me you have stopped by these rats! have kuronego Pirates been a bunch of weaklings like this? say something Jungo" they all looked up to see the butle Kuro standing at the foot of the hill.

The man Jungo had started to shiver but took a step forward "but you told me that kid would not effect our plains didn't you?" Kuro pushed his glasses up his noise.

"Yes I told you so what? it really shouldn't be a problem for us that this kid tries to stop us you should know it is just you are weaker then i thought you where when I first saw you i don't want to hear any more excuses"

Holding onto the two who had attack Zoro Kuro smiled evilly

"5 minuets if you can ot defeat them I 5 minulets then I will simply kill everyone here oh... don't kill their captian I will have uses for her when I win" This made Zoro, Nami and Usopp stiffen up at once. "what do you want from Lucy?"

Kuro smiled down at Usopp "why I am part cat... she by the looks of things is part fox imagine children would be like with our blood mixed in together"

Zoro was angry so was Nami and Usopp "you wish to rape her?" "I would not call it rape... I would simply call it..." Nami had kicked his swards to Zoro who court them defeated the two brothers from before then charged forward to attack Kuro.

"I don't care what you call it it is still rape and I for one will not let you lay one hand on her body I made a promise to a STRONG marine that I will protect her and to protect her if I have to kill you then so be it."

Charging forward once more he attack but his attack was blocked rather quietly he was forced back down the hill.

" Kurhadol stop everything what in the world do you think you are doing" there standing behind Kuro.

"Kaya what are you doing here..." isn't that the girl from the mansion"

Everyone behind Lucy began to talk from where they where still on the grown. " so we don't have to go to the village as long as we kill that girl"

"what a Surprise Miss Kaya? How can Can you come here" i heard everything from Meri." "so he is still alive. i thought that i'd finished him off oh well that no problem" "NO... NO THIS IS NOT YOU I KNOW IT NOT"

Kaya said still standing in front of her old butler she clinched her hands together "I'm am sorry Usopp anyway you I know that you could not ever forgive me after all I said to you... when did not believe you...that Karuahadol is a pirate"

"Don't worry about that now why are you coming here I told you not to run away from the village do you realise that they want to kill you?" Usopp said shouting at Kaya who stood not to far away.

She shouted back with just as much force as Usopp did before. "But you are fighting aren't you!? even though we treated you badly you still fight for us though you are clearly injured. I am not afraid to die if it for the sake of the village or for you.

Don't you understand Usopp your a very dear friend which I treasure above all else above money, the house, the ship or the estate they are replicable but you no you are not your friendship is one of a kind and I treasure that freindship more then anything else in the world."

Usopp stood there in shock "no don't you understand Kaya I am the bravest worrier of the sea"

Kaya turned back to Karuahadol "Kurahaldol! if you want my treasure then I will give it to you all of it but you will have to leave this village and never return."

"you misunderstand miss Kaya I want your money that is true but I also want a peaceful life the villages has trusted me for 3 years.

My plan will succeed when I acquire both peace and your treasure so the accident about pirates and your will. most important things in my plain"

"run Kaya run get away from him run now"

After that Kaya ran but not after trying to take a bullet to her ex butler and Usopp tired once again to take a hit into Kuro but missed. Kuro attempted to him him back but a large beam of light also his Kuro everyone looked round to see Lucy standing in a fighting stance. "a direct hit" Thrust sending Kuro back a few feet.

However that moment was not to last as he stood back up once more staring deep into Lucy's face. "that only hurt a little what you eat a devil fruit?" "that right I eat the angel angel fruit"

"That right I have angel like powers you will not ever hurt Kaya, Usopp or the children not as long as I have breath in me."

(again skipping the fighting bit sorry everyone)

Standing on top of the hill everyone gathered after the defeat of Kuro and his pirates Zoro was sitting next to Lucy experting her wounds while he gritted his teeth that he could not protect her like he promised to Coby but he would get stronger he got to keep his pomise.

"Zoro I am fine will you stop fussing your getting as bad as Coby was" Usopp turned to them "thank you everyone if it was not for you I would never be able to protect this village"

"it fine and you did help if you did not I would not have done anything." Zoro said form his place next to Lucy.

"Same here and besides Usopp that is what friends are for" Lucy smiled while trying to push Zoro away from her injured arm and broken tail they will heal with time. "and besides I got all of their treasure"

Nami giggled holding a bag of treasure with three more scattered around her.

From there they eaten and after they finished Kaya had walked into the shop which they where eating in. Nami got up "are you ok to be up and about"

"it is fine turns out the chores of the illness was stress from the lost of my family thanks to Usopp I was able to recover but now I must work more harder from now on."

No one said anything for a moment then Kaya waved her hands in the air "hey you said you wanted a ship right?" they nodded "Oh your giving us one?" Lucy smiled. "come with me please" Kaya showed them to around the back of her home.

Where there stood a wonderful looking Carval ship, standing by the ship was "Mari you well again?" Lucy said hugging him. This made Zoro and Nami a little angry but said nothing so they would not upset their captain the man blushed even at the hug.

"this is a caravel ship with a rudder in the middle it has been very popular in the Latin world you are the people who defeated the Kuroneko Pirates i thought that you had mor people then this" "thanks a lot you'll give this ship to us" "yes take it please it the least we can do for all the things that you did for us"

Mari explained the staring to Nami and she checked it out to make sure it was fine "someone stop me" they looked up the hill where Usopp was rolling down the hill with a big ruck sake on his back Lucy simply lifted her arms and shouted.

"Rejection wall" a silver wall about 6 ft high and 6 ft long Usopp went right into and stopped right there. "thank you I guess"

"hey Kaya now that I will be a pirate I will be able to tell you real stories that I been on" turning to Lucy "thank you for telling me about my father that meant a lot to me and I hope you remain in good health"

"why?" "well we are pirates we are bound to see each other again at sea right?" Zoro sighed this guy just does not get it oh well "just shut up and get in" "eh" "we are on the same team now so your coming with us"

Usopp just stared at them then jump into the air and shouting "I get to be captain" "are you kidding I am captain there no second captains either"

"lets toast to a new ship and new crew member Usopp and the going Merry"

"CHEERS"

{-}

ok that the longest chapter I did for this fanfiction hope this was worth it sorry about the skipping parts of the fight scenes

Don't forget about the person who I will let you dicide will be Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Ace, Smoker, Nami, Robin or Hancock.

Thanks for reading and hope that this was good please review and let me know what you think.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone I will try to make this one longer but I do have a head cold and really should be in bed but I wanted to get this one out of the way for a while to let me rest.

Thank you for all your reviews that I have been getting.

After this chapter you can start voting for the couple you wish to be paired with Lucy if you have held your self back. Remember if any Couple get more then 5 votes for every 3 chapters then I will make a special chapter page for them.

{-}

Chapter 6

In the time that the Going Merry had left Usopp's island they had come across two men known as Jonny and Yosaku while they where staying on the Going Merry Zoro and Usopp and eaven Nami had to keep them from eying up their captain.

In return for helping them Yosaku mentioned of the ship restrant where they might be able to look for a cook for their crew.

Everyone watched in amazement of the size of the thing however as they got closer they saw a marine ship which had docked on the other side the Going Merry pulled up besides it.

Lucy looked up to see a man who stood to the side of the ship "I am the Lieutenant fullbody the iron fist of the marines who is your captain." Lucy stepped forward "I am I have finished the flag not more then two days ago"

"A female Captain? Now that is not something you see everyday why not leave these pathetic Pirates and come aboard my ship WE PROMISE to show you a good time and we will have lost of fun wont we boys?"

Everyone knew what that man mean...well all except Lucy who staid blankly at them" Usopp was rather mad this man was showing disrespect to his captain it also showed on the other members of the crew that they where not all that happy about it.

However Lucy as normal had to be so dame cute "no thank you I am having lost of fun with my crew so thanks but no thanks" she smiled at them.

You could literally see hearts shinning in their eyes "I see well alright then shoot down their ship but do not harm that girl she would be rather cute sitting next to my chair on my ship as my **PET"**

Usopp pointed his fingers to the Marine ship "look they are trying to shoot us down"

the cannon came to the ship Zoro made for it catching it on his sward then forcing it back to the marine ship "here have this back boys"

It was Lucy who saw that the cannon was heading for the Restaurant her wings outgrow from her back and she flew trying to get to the cannon before it hit.

With seconds to spear she shouted "absorbing Wall" Everyone watched as the cannon did not brake the wall which Full body thought it would Rather the cannon went into the silver wall and did not come out of the other end.

People from the Restaurant came out including three chefs they saw Lucy in the sky who had headed to the marine ship "Now Reject"

The crowed of people could see a cannon in the middle of the wall and they saw as it was dropped back onto the marine ship.

"do not try to hurt us again you big Minnie I don't want to play with you any more" flying back to her ship once on the ship Lucy stumbled and fell into Nami's waiting arms Zoro and Usopp watched in envy.

"she tired I do not think I ever seen that power of hers before the wings yeah but not that reflecting things" "it must take a lot of energy for her to be able to make it work" Zoro said from the side.

There was noises from the side and Yosaku went to check "we saw what happened and did that young women protect our Restaurant?" One of the men said he had a wooden leg.

Usopp smiled "yeah she did the Marines did not like the fact that Lucy did not want to 'PLAY' with them so they tried to hit us Zoro here?"

He had pointed to Zoro "hit the cannon but it went in the other direction Lucy stopped it from hitting but she fainted I don't think she has eaten since she left my island two days ago"

Which was true none of them had eaten trying their hardest to keep the rations till it was argent. Then after using her Devil fruit powers her energy could not hold it.

"I see Bring her aboard we will have you all eat something as a thank you and let the miss sleep on one of our beds" Nami smiled deadly into the chefs eyes "you do NOT hurt her understand?"

"yes ma,me" Zoro cocked his head to see Nami shifting hair out of Lucy's hair "don't take advantage of her you devil women"

"like your any better?" Nami snapped Usopp just been watching from the side lines with Yosaku and Jonny.

He was agreeing with both but said nothing as he watched Zoro took Lucy from Nami much to her displeasure and no matter what expression she gave him Zoro did not give her back.

They went into the Restaurant to which the Cooks showed them too he explained that they had a bed for Lucy round the side of the kitchen.

Placing her on the bed so gently it looked to like he was treating her like glass.

The chefs took them back into the main room to eat they had started to eat when there was another loud bang.

They watched as the cook Sanji took hold of the Fullbody man and as blood had started to force it way down the body. "if you mess with the cook while your out on sea then you have just committed Suicide"

Placing the man back down the three Members of the Straw hat crew just went on eating, "what with all the noise I was sleeping and had a wonderful dream"

Zoro, Nami and Usopp turend their body to see Lucy rubbing her eyes of sleep dust her ears dripped and tail wagging.

It was a truly adorable sight to see even the toughest man like Zoro could not hid his blush, and nor could apparently Sanji who just danced over to Lucy and presented a flower.

"you... my beautiful angel how the gods treated me to such a wonderful sight thank you may I be blessed to know you name my lady"

Lucy just looked at him the man who knelt at her feet. "em... hi my name is Lucy what is yours"

She just smiled at him and every man AND women melted at her cuteness (do not know if that a word)

Lucy tilted her head to the side then spotted Full body "hey your that guy who tried to hurt me and my friends and destroy our ship aren't you?" knelling down to Full Body she smiled at him while placing her hand on his shoulders.

"Why don't we try again from the top? My Name is Monkey .D. Lucy what is yours" Fullbody eyes went wide "you don't know who I am? I am Fullbody of the marines" "that nice"

Standing up her grin grow even brighter at least that what it looked like to everyone around her, it did.

"I don't care whether you think that nice or note you are going to be my pet and play with me that is final I am the law the Marines are the law and every marine knows that they are gods"

Her smile faded "your wrong not all marines think like that maybe if they where under your command then they might... but I know at least two people who are not like that"

"oh and who are they?" "my Friend Coby and..." "Captain the Prisoner had escaped" a thin like Marine rushed in

"sorry to interrupt you but..." "shit we did not feed him in three days"

A short was heard and the marine which was standing was now laying on the grown.

"oh well hey this is a restaurant is it not? I want something to eat" a large chef like man came over to him "you have money?" "no?"

"THEN YOU ARE NO CUSTOMER IF YOU CAN NOT PAY THEN YOU MUST LEAVE"

The man forced his arms down onto the Pirate in the chair the power of the hit forced the man to crumble to the floor.

"Get out" Pati the larger man was about to kick the Pirate but a silver wall stopped him and a hand appeared grabbing onto his feet in mid force "what is this"

They turned and saw Lucy standing in front of the Pirate she had a glare that short daggers into the larger man's chest not really but it felt like it.

"you hurting a defenceless man who is also tired from hunger... so what if he has no money can you just stand there and let him starve?"

"you have no businessmen here little girl y leave now" "no... let him eat" "NO BLOODY WAY"

Lucy sighed and with a flick of her hands the hand that held Pati leg twisted slightly not enough to hurt but enough for the man to lose balance and he fell flat on his face.

The pirate on the floor just left with out a word other then thanks to Lucy.

From the corner of her eyes she saw Sanji heading out the back way turning she followed without the knowing of everyone around her.

Avoiding praying eyes she watched from above as Sanji placed a plait of food in front of that pirate who's eyes glowed at the sight of the plait of food which was in front of him almost as if he was dreaming.

"here have it I think you need it"

She watched the sight before her then she decided "your going to join my crew as my cook your really good and have the heart of a real pirate."

Sanji looked up to see Lucy who lent against the beams "at last my wonderful angel for you need me I have to reject and say I can not join"

Tilting her head to the side, she made a face that looked like she was pouting "no... no I decline your objection" It would have looked rather cute if it was not for the fact that Sanji was being honest he could not follow this angel and her group to where ever they where going to go.

"Hey what your name? What your goal?" Lucy smiled at him "who are you again?" "Ging of the creak Pirates"

"why to find One piece and to show the world that even women can become Pirates and be just as strong as any man and my name is Monkey .D. Lucy"

"you said that your looking for a chef. I Guess you don't have members right?" "now I have 5 people including him" "who told you to count me in as a member Angel?" It seems to be a new nickname that Sanji had given her.

"Don't ever go to the grand line! your still young so don't waste your life there Grand line is just some part of the ocean if you want to become a pirate, you can always go other places"

Lucy sat on the beam "Really why do you know a lot about the grand line?" no... I don't know a thing about that place that is why I'm so afraid" the man held his hands on either side of his head Sanji just sat and smoke.

"Why is a Creek's pirate such a wimp?" Lucy just knelt down next to Sanji "creak what?"

After a few minuets they had sent Ging on his way with him thanking Sanji and Lucy.

Sighing they headed back into the Restaurant to see that Zoro, Nami and Usopp eating "Hey why are you eating without me?"

she mumbled a little taking a seat next to Nami who had started to put food onto her captains plat the same idea came to Usopp and Zoro as they did just that at the same time each glaring at each other.

Lucy simply laughed sending them into a Frizz of fattening her up "come on Lucy-Chan your to skinny" Usopp stated which again was true she was rather to skinny.

A loud bang was hard from the front of the restaurant and everyone headed back out side, to see what was going on.

Only to find the creek Pirates had come into the main restaurant holding up a man twice his size there was Ging

"Please help him give him food we have money so that makes us customers right that what you said before" they could see him forcing himself not to let out the few strains of tears that reached his eyes.

Pati walked up to them bending down to get a good look at them then standing straighter once more he laughed.

"hahaha that is impossible is this really don creek the scariest Pirates of the east blue contact the marines now there won't be a chance like this again i won't give him any food and i'll turn him into the marines."

"what a complete and utter minnie and jerk" Lucy said from the corner where she and her crew where standing.

Sanji came back into the main room with food just in time to hear the captains begging not being able to help him self he shouted "hey Pati get out of the way"

With that said Sanji jumped and kicked Pati in the face sending him flying sideways. Ging give this rice to him"

"oh thank you thank you very much" holding the plat to his captain Ging smiled while the Captain shoved the food into his mouth.

"Hey Sanji take that Rice back now he is a pirate" Sanji just sighed his cigarette still in his mouth "so what if they are hungry we will feed them"

The captain on the floor stood while knocking Sanji in the process. "I have a ship of 100 men each and every one of them is starving many died from hunger now... prepare food and water for them"

One of the chefs looked unreal watching in anger.

However Sanji just stood up and walked towards the kitchen however the other chefs had other ideas taking out guns while pointing it at Sanji while he just smiled holding out his arms.

"all I know is that if a person clams themselves to be hungry then it is our job as chef to feed them how is that wrong so if you want to shot me for believing that then do shot I know I would have died doing something I believe in"

Pati just held up some kind of large gun and was about to blow it when seff "lets save all this blood shed and take this you wanted food for 100 men here it is now go and leave with this and feed them"

The Pirate held out his arms smiling

"wait your Sef? My this had to be my luckiest day yet you have been to the grand line and back you must have a journal of some kind if I had that then I could take it with me and become Pirate king"

Lucy who watched all this just stopped her foot "no way I am going to be the Pirate Queen and I am the one who will find One Piece it is my dream"

Pati was watching he just started to shout to the girl "come back here kid" the Captain of the creek Pirate's laughed.

"a kid like you and plus your a simple girl what makes you think you can become a pirate Queen tell you what I will give you a chance to take that back"

"no I will not as I speak the truth" a clang and Lucy turned her head to where Zoro was with Usopp "hay Lucy your going to fight this guy? You need any help?" "oh your still here no thank I can take this guy on my own you two just stay there for now"

"hahah that your crew two snort nose brats?" "that is not all I have two more" "hey angel I hope your not counting me into this though I love to sail with you but don't" Sanji said while sitting down on the floor.

"i will give you all a chance" Captain Creek said while carrying the pile of food "if you wish to live leave this ship restaurant but if you don't I will kill you"

Ging sat on the floor crying his eyes out "sorry Sanji I thought he would just want food and leave... he promised me to leave without problems" "you don't need to apologies for anything that bastard does some people will do things for their own greed"

Sighing Ging just sat there as If he was thinking then he said.

"we trailed the grand line safely alight however after 7 days 50 strong Pirate crew was destroyed by only one man."

Usopp fell over "you must be kidding no one is strong enough for that to happen" "no your wrong" Ging starred at the floor.

"while we where confused, our ships sunk one by one if there wasn't a storm our Mother ship would have destroyed as well I don't know the whether the other ships will survive or not.

Iit the scariest thing I ever encountered it hard to believe this nightmare. when we saw the man's eyes we felt that we where dead already.

I don't ever want to think about that 'hawk eyes' ever again Zoro stood up with a shell shocked expression "what"

{-}

Ok I am leaving it there for now till I post the next chapter up with in the next day or so. Don't forget you can start Posting your votes for people to pair with if you have been holding you self back.

Remember they are. Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Nami, Robin, Ace, Smoker or Hancock.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone hope this next chapter will be good. :)

{-}

there was a loud bang everyone ran outside to see the large Creek Ship cut in half Jonny and Yoksuko (sorry don't know how to spell his name)

Came swimming up to them "Jonny, Yoksuko are you alright where is our ship?" Lucy said from the Restaurant. "she took the money and the ship she said that if we where supposed to see each other again then that grate but for now good by" then they turned to Lucy "she said she would never intentionally harm you"

Lucy looked saddened by that while the two men behind her had stared to shout "WHAT THAT WITCH"

"That is what happened we are so sorry that we lost your ship" Jonny said kneeling on the floor "no it not your fault there is some other meaning to Nami's disappearance then just her wanting the money I am sure of it"

Lucy said her tail twitching slightly her hand on her chin as well which showed she was thinking about something.

Looking up Lucy narrowed her eyes to see the Going Merry in the far Descents "come on we can go on Jonny's and Yoksuko boat right?" "yeah that fine but" "lets leave her I don't think we should go after her" Zoro said with head held down.

"No I want only her to be our Navigator she is the best I know it I can feel it and there no way I am going to let that women leave just like that."

"WAIT THAT THE MAN WHO CUT OUR SHIPS CAPTAIN CREEK" everyone turned round to see Ging standing by his captain

He can destroy 50 ships by himself?" Pati said holding a large Fork like weapon "so he is the one who cut creek's ships into pieces but he looks like a normal person besides he does not have any weapons."

another one said Sef said nothing for a while but then he did "if you are talking about his weapon it is on his back" "that impossible he only used his sward to cut the ship?" another one said in a surprised tone.

"Yes because he is the 'hawk eyes' the greatest swordsman in the world" Someone from Creeks crew got up and shouted at Hawk eyes "dame you why don't you just leave us along"

Taking out his gun at hark eyes yet the bullets never hit the man who by now had gone and drawn his sward from the hilt. "he missed "

Zoro walked up behind him "no matter how many times you try... you will miss shooting he uses his sword to change the course of the bullets"

The two men turned round to see Zoro "who the hell are you?" "I never seen someone with such a gentle skill before" Zoro said once again Lucy just watched on with Usopp hiding behind her wings which where sprouted out once more.

"If a sword doesn't have gentleness it not a strong sword at all" "you used that sword to cut that giant ship right?" Zoro asked Lucy was not liking the idea of where this was heading.

"what do you want from me?" Hawk eyes asked from his small boat "the ultimate powers" the two men from before then saw the three swords against Zoro's hip. "three swords is he?"

"I have looked for you for a long time it seems" Jonny and Yoksuko ran up to Lucy to make Zoro stop in what he was going to do.

"please you have to stop them" "I can not stand in the way of his dreams" she simply said however way she worded it in her head Lucy watched on in worry for her first mate.

"even the greatest swordsmen won't fight me because they can estimate their own power and compare it to me... yet your strong willed that wants to challenge your brave heart...either that or from your foolishness"

"It is my dream and my promise to me best friend and my captain" the two stood in front of each other neither one wanting to move "I never thought that I would find you so soon?"

Zoro said placing the white hilt into his mouth "that does not make you any better" rather then taking out his large sword he took out a small dagger "what the hell do you think your doing?" "I know as a hunter that I should never use a big sword when hunting a small rabbit"

Zoro made a lunge for Hawk eyes but all he could do was watch as the man stopped ALL THREE of his swards with one tip touching them "what the hell?"

"tell me why do you wish to fight me why do you keep on fighting even when after that one attack you know you will lose in the end"

Zoro stopped for a moment then grunted a memory hit him like a tun of bricks.

'It is good that your are a boy Zoro... I wanted to become a invincible swordsman too... many look down on me and many women for being just that we are girls... we are meant to be weak and stay home... that is what many wish men from us Zoro you are so lucky' That is what Kuina said then he remembered when he first met Lucy.

'I will become the Pirate Queen and find One Piece to show women and Men THAT WE CAN FIGHT JSUT AS WELL AS ANY MAN WE ARE WORTH THE SAME BLOOD'

"You are such a weakling" once again Zoro moved in for a blow however he was stopped when Hark eye also moved forward with his knife which cut into Zoro skin.

"Why do you not move back do you want this knife to go into your heart?" "if I move back I would be braking two Promises to one a girl I once knew and a young girl who I now owe my life to it is as simple as that and that is why I can not step away"

"Right and that is called Losing" "I rather die then Lose I would rather die then brake that promise that I intend to keep with me forever."

They both attacked at the same time however Zoro's sword broke in Hawk attack Zoro did nothing other then holding his arms out.

Hawk did what he knew the man wanted and brought his sword to the others chest the man fell right into the water Jonny and Yoksuko jump into the water to get Zoro back.

Lucy was angry no she was livid she took a run and jump and managed to get to the other side using both her elegance and strength.

"You bastard... you took his dreams you damaged him... you you bastard I can never forgive you" she kept on trying to land a punch in but with her eyes built up on tears she could not see where he kept on dodging to. "relax he is not dead... he is to stupid to die from a wound like that one"

Lucy stopped crying turning to see that both Jonny and Yoksouko had managed to get Zoro onto the boat just in time.

Now the crying stopped and she waved her hands in happiness and her tail wagging as well as ear twitching.

"Hey kid what is your goal" "to be the Queen of the Pirates that is my dream and I don't care if you think it Stupid or not"

Lucy said sitting down on the floor.

"Zoro he is not dead" Lucy turned around to see from the boat a sword in the air "Luc...Lucy... can you hear me Lucy?" "yeah Zoro I hear you"

"I am sorry for making you worried... if I did not come a invincible Swordsman then you would worry even more and for that I am sorry"

Jonny and Yoksuko "no Big bro don't say things like that please you must rest"

"Lucy.." Zoro said she hard his tears yet she did not say anything "I will never lose again... I will never let any man bring tears to your face..."

"Until I defeat that man I will never lose I will never allow tears to strain your face because of my actions never again Lucy I will keep this promise to you do you have a problem with that... you the greatest Pirate in the world"

"No problems at all just don't die on me again... or even pretend to die you understand Zoro or I will bring you back and make you go there myself" she said with a smile on her face Zoro nodded arm falling back down letting him fall onto the deck of the boat.

"I hope to see you some day soon Lucy... and your crew you all have a strong spirit that I hope will grow in time"

"Hey Usopp take them and your self and go after Nami things will get a little Ruff here so it better if you went somewhere Zoro can not get hurt alright?"

Usopp nodded and smiling as he raises his hand "Right and after we get Five Members we will go to the grand line" Usopp promised to Lucy as they sailed away

"Okey lets do it then" Sanji walked up to them "here they come now "The Parasites" Lucy looked up to Sef "hey Mister can you and your group give me some time I will get rid of these pest if you wish that?"

"Do what ever you want to do" "right will do" she tilted her head and her ears twitched once more.

"Here they come this is so exciting" "what ever kid just don't get hurt alright?" "right and don't forget to keep out of the water" "will do thanks old man"

Bringing her self into a run and jump she made her way over to the Creek crew who watched as two wings retracted from her back.

"Hey that kid is flying over here shit she coming right this way get out of the way"

"Star Light Beam" a thousand throwing Stars attacked the Pirates which could not see as the light blinded them.

Grabbing onto the poll she could hear the cooks even form over here "that kid not that half bad"

"Oi you ungrateful Bastard I am going to beat you" "you... you are a girl you can not possibly defeat me you should just hurry home now and go clean your home" "no I will never leave I will never turn away never. I will defeat you and that is that"

They fort for a while Lucy shooting light beams and arrows and throwing stars at the captain then the small group of cooks who disappeared somewhere from before came back they where inside this large like plastic fish.

They rammed it into the ship Lucy was on Other Cooks started to fight not long after that. It was all like a show from where Lucy was watching from the pall.

However when the captain took hold of the boat and lifted it Sanji came forward and kicked it away. "So Cool"

Lucy said with sparkles in her eyes Sanji smiled and lent into her "I am so happy that my angel thinks I am cool"

"Hey kid if you pay attention to others rather then your self your going to be killed" the captain Creek said. Taking the poll down with an attack.

Lucy landed at the same time as Sanji kicked Mr Poll she was court in the middle she made him bleed however.

"my noise is bleeding?" Mr Poll said holding the blood which he gathered from his noise in front of him.

"Shit this is not good not good at all"

The man started to flame up (sorry don't know where that came from) Sanji could see that Mr Poll had managed to get Lucy's tail burnt she was sitting on the edge of the restaurant ship with her tail in the water cooling it down "you bastard you hurt my angel you will pay"

"you come near fire?" Mr Poll asked in shock "idiot what kind of chef would I be if I was afraid of fire" Sanji took another kick to the Mr Poll's side.

"Now what that Chef?" "he danger he a dangerous person get away get away" Sef stopped the fire with one of his kicks the red leg kick to to speak.

"Stupid Palo he always manages to ruin everything before he burns the restaurant down I will have to take him and the front porch down my self" Captain Creek.

He made a move and a large round thing (sorry don't know what they are called if anyone knows can you help me it like a ball with spikier scattered round it.)

Sanji looked up he knew that he could not get away before it came down on him "Hot that is so hot" "MY angel stay away" "Shell shell shield" a silver ball surrounded him Lucy and that creepy fire guy. Sanji looked up to see Lucy wings out and her arms forward.

It took them a little while but after some time they beat both Mr Poll and Captain Creek and after knocking some scenes into Sanji and Lucy smiled at him and hugged him slowly.

"You know you should come with me I still want you on my crew as our cook... no matter what the other cooks say whether it was for your sake or not... I think that your cooking is something to be proud of"

She smiled once more her hat hanging from her neck it never left her and she will never leave it...

Looking up at Lucy Sanji nodded just a little but it was nod all the same. It was Jonny who made everything a big surprised by him turning up as if he was being eaten by a large fish.

He explain where Nami was and Lucy got up "alright then I guess we have no other choice come on then Jonny"

she stood up almost as gracefully as a swan "hold up there Angel take me with you... I will go to it seems that we have both got crazy dreams you my angel wish to be the strongest pirate? And find one piece me who wish to find the all blue... well from now on I will do what I can to protect you my sweet angel ok?"

Jumping up and down Lucy was yelling in happiness.

Saying their good by they saild of to find Nami no matter how far she gone Lucy would find her and bring her back that is what Nakama do.

Jonny sat at the front watching out for the island where Nami was last seen at.

Looking at Sanji Lucy smiled "don't worry Sanji we will come back again once we travailed around the world and found one piece..."

She said Sanji smiled at her the girl was definitely the most beautiful creature he ever seen. She was kind...she was honest...if a bit Naive.

But that was ok he would protect that Innocents from others who wish to harm her, this would be his new vow to never let that smile of hers ever fade.

Lucy turned to Sanji "After all Good bys are never forever they are only for a short time" she smiled at him not seeing the blush that appeared on the blonde man face.

Sanji smiled at her once more yes he would protect her with his life.

And so they set of into the sunset towards Nami.

{-}

Ok that is it of that chapter hope it was ok and I am sorry about spelling trying to type with two fingers plastered together.

Remember the pairing with Lucy can be chosen from this lot.

Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Nami, Robin, Ace or Smoker (I will not take any other unless you can give me a very good reason) that is all.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone this is One Piece Lucy Queen of the Pirates chapter 8 hope you enjoy this one.

{-}

Chapter 8.

Lucy, Sanji and Jonny have been in the boat for a few hours since they left the ship Restaurant that Sanji once lived and worked.

Sanji was watching Lucy from the corner of his eyes he often wondered why she sometimes had the mind of a child then the mind of a adult he wanted to protect her at all cost but until he knew the reassessing why she acted the way she did sometimes then he could not protect her to the best of his ability.

Jonny had started to talk about how Nami had taken the ship and that she held onto one of the wonted Pictures the one with Arlong "she had tears in her eyes that only lasted there for a moment but you could see it was there"

"so this Arlong guy is very strong?" Lucy asked she landed next to Sanji who had for some reason wrapped his arms around her. "strong he is the strongest next to the Creak Pirates he is a half fish half man pirates he is super strong"

they both watched as Lucy attempted to draw a fish man "you mean like this?" she was not bad but it was just a fish with legs on the end of it but you could see that it was half fish half man.

"sorry it no good never was good a Drawing grandpa always said as long as you could fight then that was not a skill which you needed since I could not draw"

Her childish eyes shone at them not that she knew this in the first place but it made them both want to hug her so tightly that no one could harm her ever again.

She remembered what the man told her** 'If you can not do anything but fight then fight with your life. It does not matter what them bandits did to your memory or mind it only matters as long as you can fight with everything you have.' **

**Lucy did not want to fight as a child she did not want to do any of that stuff but... it was the only thing she was good at she was no good at cooking no good a cleaning she made more mess rahter then cleaning it. This is what she was a fighter till she turned 16 she made her own mind up to do what she always wanted to do be come queen of the pirates. **

Sanji watched her once more his angel looked sad for a moment which he had not been able to see before joining them.

With Zoro

**'The girl told me to run but... how can I run when I promised Lucy that I would get Nami back?' **

Zoro thought as he sat on the chair in the main grown, as if the bodies lying around him was a normal thing to Zoro.

Man how can one mission in finding Nami can be so complicated, Zoro sighed and left the large park leaving the trail of bodies behind him.

It was not long before he met up with Lucy and the others when Zoro saw the cook from before. "so she managed to get you to join after all?" He asked Sanji who simply took the cigarette out of his mouth a smiled.

"how can I refused a invitation from a wonderful Captain and with there being two women in this crew already I could not possibly turn Angel down" "Angel?" Zoro asked.

"it my nickname for Lucy here since her name means light and her devil fruit is a angel like ability it the perfect nickname and it also describes her very well after all she is such an angel she could have ANY man or women in the world at her feet if she so wishes."

Zoro seemed to be rather pissed about that "yeah and if she does have every man in the world at her feet then where does that lead for you or me? Or Usopp and Nami?"

Sanji face was priceless and it was one of them moments that Zoro wished he had a camera** 'He has only just realized that?' **Zoro thought he sat down on the grown they both watched as Nami was talking to Lucy.

"Don't you understand you will be killed if you stay here leave now please just don't bother coming for me again" Nami had started to shout out at Lucy who ears dropped slightly against her head.

Nami flinched back at this she hated seeing Lucy this way and knowing it was her who made this happen made the feeling all the more worse. "No you are the only Navigator I want for my crew no one else will do you are the best"

Lucy challenged back to Nami but her ears was still dropped against her head she was sad that Nami wanted to leave but at the same time she would not let that ever happen if she can help it. She knew there was something much more to this then what meets the eye.

However before she had the chance to convince nami again she ran...

the boys had started to ague about something or another while Lucy just sat there by the tree she was sad sadist she ever been in a long time.

She was happy however when Usopp came back and found them explaining everything that had happen to him and Nami back in Arlong Park that she helped him get away.

Lucy looked up to see another girl with light purple hair and tattoos running down her arms and across her chest.

"I see you did not do what Nami asked you to do?" she asked Lucy stood up walked over to the tree and laid down her tail swinging around her to keep her warm while she took her coat and placed it on top of her self. "I am going to sleep"

The others headed away from her following Nami's sister towards a of rote road Usopp turned to see Lucy laying down on the grown.

Usopp looked at her Lucy looked rather cute like that but then turned to her "don't you want to hear the story about Nami?" She turned to her side slightly.

"don't need to I will get her back no matter what you can go if you want I will be right here or around the village don't worry about me I just need to rest for now"

"Well alright then I will let the others know see you later Lucy"

After a few minulets sleeping Lucy woke up looking around her self she got up and headed towards the town where she saw many people gathered around then she saw Nami talking to Marines.

"hehehe i am magor Nezumi of the 16th marine unit. you are the outlaw Nami am i corect?" "An outlaw yes I am a pirate but I belong to Arlong's pirates you are a marine a major so you should understand if you do something to me Arlong won't let you go what do you want from me?"

Nami asked her arms crossed in front of her chest Lucy watched from a near by tree "what are you talking about? I don't understand at all a pirate? I never heard of that before and i was not thinking about hurting you why should I need to? However someone reported to us that you are thief is that also correct?"

Nami said nothing "as I have heard it seems that you stole from pirates because of that I decided not to hurt you however a thief if still a thief still a big sin do you understand now miss Nami if those treasures are stolen from the outlaws the government will take care of those treasures and give them back to their rightful owners."

The mouse like man looked rather happy with him self while he grinned Nami on the other hand looked shocked "what did you say?" her shocked expression turning to anger "I said that you should give all the treasures that you stole"

he clicked his fingers making ever marine past Nami "search the whole place Don't let any stone be unturned"

"wait don't you dear go into my house without my permission you bastards" however they did not stop Nami took out her spear like weapon and hit the marine around the head with it forcing him down onto the floor.

"Stop I said why? the work that the marines should be doing right now there are many things that you have to take care of Don't you know that Arlong had killed many people and destroyed many villages? under his control everyone was treated as slaves and you did not do a single thing about that! and now you just awant to find the treasures of one thief? is that a real government all about?"

The mouse like man turned to her walking up slowly to Nami "Hehehehe you are an out law so you should know better so shut it girly don't worry about her and continue the search" Nami had started to shout which made Lucy's ears forced back against her head and tail dropped once more.

"EVERYONE IS EXPECTING HELP FROM YOU BUT YOU COME HERE AND DON'T THINK ABOUT DOING ANYTHING TO HELP THOSE PEOPLE" Sir is something in the orange farm"

The marine told the Mouse man who turned to him and commanded "Just dig it up" the mouse like marine told them"

"Don't you go and touch Belmeil-sans Oranges with your Dirty hands." Nami ordered while hitting the marine around the head with her spear weapon.

Gen-San had have enoug of the marines shit "Her money is the money that can help Kokoyashi village what right do you have to take that money away marine!?" the Mouse man turned to them while laughing.

"what are those the words that your supposed to say to a marine major?" Nami stopped fighting to turn to Gen "How do you know that?" she tensed up slightly.

"I've known it for a long time now I never believed that you could betray us Nami so we made Nojiko Tell us everything everyone in the village knew this far longer then you would even think but we didn't want our hope to prevent you from leaving the island that why we had to pretend that we didn't know"

He sighed head down the mouse Major opened his arms smiling "what are you talking about? so your saying that everyone in this village is a thief and you want us to arrest all of you?"

"What we trying to say that we cannot expect anything from the so called Government SO WE HAVE TO FIGHT FOR OUR SELEVES" Nami looked past the marines so did Lucy to see "Nojiko what are you doing here?"

"I live here as well Nami?" she smiled at her sister then turned back to the Major "If you didn't help us you better get out of here if you don't hurry Arlong will sink your ship" she shouted hand on her hips looking rather angry her self.

"Arlong? do you think that he will sink my ship?" "Still can not find it you are all useless marines I did not ask you to find a small seed I asked you to find 100million beli! is that to much to ask?"

This made Nami, Nojiko and Gen freeze then Gen stood forward "hey how can you know the amount of money"

"huh... oh...! I just thought it would be that amount! well now is it that amount? what a lucky guess" "wait did Arlong ask you to come here?"

Nami shouted "we're only using the identity as Government personnel to do what we want and then blame it on thief's"

Gen anger grow even more you could almost see a vessel pop "what did you say? you piece of crap"

Nojiko also angered shouted "you are marines but you become a pirate's pet" the mouse man turned.

"take care of them don't let them get involved with the search any more" the marines raised their guns "yes sir"

Lucy jump down from the tree "Rejection wall" a bright silver wall appeared the bullets went into the wall and stayed there.

Everyone watched in shock as all the bullets was there one moment then they where not their any more it was like they vanished into thin air.

"LUCY" Nami shouted holding her sister in her arms she looked to her once captain. "you plained on hurting my friends?"

Lucy asked the Major who smiled once more "that a wonderful skill you have there are you a devil fruit users?"

"what it to you all I care is that you plained on hurting my friend and her friends that I can not forgive you" Lucy's wings retracted from her back "reject"

The bullets that went into the silver wall came out from the inside of her wings and forced out to hit the marines and the mouse like Major.

"I do not care if you are a major or captain or any other top Marine guy I do not care if you are a strong pirate"

everyone watched as the marines laid on the grown "However I do care if you hurt y friends no one ever will harm my Nakama if you do then you will have to face me"

Lucy's wings became wider and more whiter then before her tail flickered around her and her ears shot up in the air "Aurora arrows"

A large amount of Arrows also flew from her wings and hit straight into the Major who fell to the grown.

Turning back to Nami who fell to her knees Lucy ran back to her "Hey you alright Nami I brought them to their knees did you see"

Laughing slightly Lucy rubbed the back of her head while holding out a hand for Nami to take but was quikly surprised when Nami slapped it away making Lucy flinch back wards.

Nami got hold of Lucy's vest and forced Lucy to be right in Nami's face who looked very angry. "your still here it none of your business get the hell out of here you are to weak to fight against anything so get out of my way and make your self useful buy stay out of my life."

the orange head women forced Lucy once more backwards making the fox girl trip and had fallen onto her back.

"Nami where are you going?" she shouted back to Nami who had ran of into the dissent leaving a trail of durst behind her.

"Man what her problem?" Lucy asked while leaning against the tree. Lucy looked down the road to see that Gen guy and a crowed of men and women gathered around him "that enough everyone! lets get our weapons and fight"

Everyone agreed "yeah we have to fight for Nami and our selves for our freedom" Gen turnred back to the angry mob.

"8 years ago we all made a vow that as long as Nami was happy we wouldn't give up our lives even though we had to be under their control we would be patient But this is their answer"

He shouted the last part and started to talk again after everyone stopped nodding their heads in agreement "there is no way that they will let our Village go! we don't have any hope left and it not fair on Nami... After all they just want to play with Nami's feelings we can't forgive those Mermen anyone wants to object? no one?! !lets go and fight them"

Gen raised his arm in the air a man in the corner also shouted "lets be Nami's hope" a women started to speak "we've prpeared to fight them for a long time we can not back down now" "fight fight fight we must fight for our village"

Another man demaned. "A WAIT" Nojiko looked back to see Nami "Nami what you doing here?" "please be patient I will try to collect the money again okey? it not gonna be difficult this time"

Nami-chan you should not have to" one of the villagers said in both anger and sadness Gen had started to cry for the first time in a long time he walked up to Nami and hugged her close to his chest.

"That enough you knew that nothing was working it must hurt to join them... but it been a very good fight for you the girl who always fights alone for us you fought good" He finished Nami's tears came and continued to fall "Gen-san"

"that enough get off this island and do not come back" "what you talking about Gen-san?" but then she relized it "wait you can not" "you are... a very smart person Nami" Nojiko said to her sister.

"and you also have your dream to accomplish right" she finished "Nojiko not you as well I can not let you any of you fight Arlong is too strong for you all to fight against no I can not everyone don't go I don't want to see anyone get hurt by them if you go you will get killed"

Gen walked back to her Nami held her dagger out in front of her as if she trying to stop them from walking past. "we know" the doctor of the village ran beside them "nothing will help so we have decided to fight"

"Get out of our way Nami" Gen finally shouted everyone ran past her no matter what she did she could not stop them "lets go everyone even though we can't win we have to show them we still have pride inside of us"

From that the mob ran into towards Arlong park Nami held the dagger and stabbed it into her Tattoo "Arlong Arlong Arlong" on the third strike her arm was held above her head looking behind her Nami saw "Lucy"

Letting go of Nami's arm Lucy could do nothing but stand there "what is it now you don't know anything" "no i do not" "it none of your business" Lucy tail hanged low while Nami throw back dust at her.

"I told you to get off this island" she had started to cry once more "yes I know but i did not Nami you are my freind and freinds do not abandon each other"

"Lucy...help me...please I don't know what to do anymore please... help me" Lucy took of her straw hat and placed it on Nami's head walking back Nami saw as Lucy bent her knees down wards and shouted up to the sky

"OF COURSE I WILL HELP YOU... YOUR NAKAMA NAMI"** 'Don't you ever touch my hat'**

"Lucy?"Nami looked back to see that Zoro had been sitting on a chair against a tree Sanji was standing with a cigarette in his mouth while Usopp sat crossed legged on the floor.

Lucy walked up to them her face showed determination while her ears stood upwards and her tail hang

"Let march to Arlong Park"

{-}

Ok I am going to leave it there for this chapter hope you all enjoyed this one and I think this is the longest one I did.

Remember the person that be with Lucy are Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Nami, Robin, Ace or Smoker (I will not take any other unless you can give me a very good reason) that is all.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone sorry I have not been able to update recently but I have yet again been ill I am still not well but I want to get this chapter up so anyone who is following this will not think I have stopped doing this fanfiction anyway here we go.

{-}

here are the votes so far.

Zoro/2

Sanji/ 0

Usopp/

Nami/ 2

Robin/ 3

Ace/ 3

Smoker/ 3

Hancock/ 1

Coby/ 0

Chapter 9

Lucy and the other male Pirates that followed her had walked their way up to Arlong part (that is after Zoro got lost on the way) Lucy's tail twitched and her ears went straight to show she was not afraid of this fish man.

"Who is Arlong?" "that is me little pipsqueak what do you want?" "my name is Monkey .D. Lucy" "Oh and who are you anyway?" 'Lucy just told you fish face' Sanji thought as he stood by the side awaiting his captain's orders.

"A pissed of pirate" she walked forward two of the fish men tried to stop her "where do you think your going? you have to deal with us before talking to him?" but Lucy just unwrapped her wings "Aurora Light" a large light glowed around her and she managed to blind them.

"Get out of my way" the fish men fell to the floor clutching thier eyes as they could no longer see Lucy knew she only temperately blinded them they would be ok in a few moments. Arlong looked shocked at her "what does a female Pirate need from me?"

Lucy just walked right up to him and the next thing anyone knew was she punched him right in the jaw which sent him flying back a few feet.

"that...that girl punched Arlong..." two or three of the fish men shouted. 'Lucy please... help me... i don't know what to do any more please... help me' "you bitch" Sanji Zoro and Usopp got ready to fight... yes even Usopp they saw the angry look on Lucy

"Don't you dare make my navigator cry" the fish men started to run forward "you crossed the line you bitch." one fish-man shouted once more however Lucy kept on walking forward towards Arlong.

"Weaklings are not allowed to interrupt! My angel" Sanji kicked them aside then turned to Lucy "please my angel do not run ahead into danger you could hurt your self and I was not here to protect you"

"I don't need protecting Sanji thanks but no thanks and I have never lost to anyone" Zoro came to their side "Lucy don't take all the fun we came here to fight them together right?"

He said turning to Lucy who gave him a wide Grin. Usopp placed both hand on his hips "yeah Lucy we are a team are we not" Lucy looked down a little to the grown "Sorry but this guy pisses me off" her ears dropped a little the same with her tial.

"Roronoa Zoro?" a large fish man said the octopus fish-man also spoke "that him right i can remember him" "Oh that long nosed man is still alive? how can that be Nami stabbed him right in-front of us"

Arlong looked up hands clenched in together "Pirates? oh I see that how your are all related so you really want Nami that badly in the first place"

Everyone watched him laughing "HAHAHAHHAHA but your just pieces of crap! what can you do?" the octopus man took hold of his trumpet nose and started to make a odd noise.

"Your not even worthy enough to fight Arlong I will make you become my pets mean... show your self Powerful fighter" Usopp forced his hands onto his head "what the hell is that thing?"

The octopus fish-man smiled as much as he could... "this is a monster form the grand-line" the cow like creature looked ahead to see Lucy and Sanji "Oh you remember us then?" Sanji asked "MOO " the creature started to head back away from the building.

"Mohmoo what are you doing running away like a cowered? Alright if you want to go just go I will not stop you" that seemed to put something in the cow creature mind and it turned back to Lucy and the other straw hats.

"Here it comes again" Usopp shouted the other fish men started to attack again as well.

"Lets go with Mohmoo! we have to teach these puny humans a lesson" Zoro, Sanji started to get ready to fight while Usopp was looking for a place to hide Lucy stood in front of her group "leave this to me I will take care of them all no problem" she took her legs and forced them under her so she was sitting on the concrete her wings unfolding the stones she rejected before a while ago she shouted.

"Rejections" they went flying here there and everywhere even her team mates had to take cover to avoid being hit "i have a bad feeling about this."

She then took hold of the cow Creature by the horns and this alone made the creature stop. "she has a devil fruit ability" 'they just figured that out what about all that light I made before'

Lucy thought shaking her head. Still she made a large silver ball around the cow. Moving her hands around she also made the ball move the same way she had moved her hands.

After a while of spinning she brought her hands back togwarts her chest then forced them up into the air which made the flying cow get forced further and further into the sky then into the sea.

Lucy turned to Arlong "I don't want weaklings I want to fight you and only you" "that grate because I was just thinking of killing you too" the large sward like fish man stood forward.

"It seems that we have to get involved too" "how could you do that to my dear pet you monster" the octopus shouted raising his arms "we have to teach them the difference between our species" Zoro looked back at Lucy who was now lying on the grown her wings was a little wet.

"Oh now they want to fight now" he smiled "thanks Lucy wanted to get a decent fight for a while now" Sanji just tapped Lucy and spoke "that was dangers you... you..."

He seemed to forget he was talking to Lucy the words just left his mouth Usopp was still shouting "you wanted to kill us to Lucy thanks that means the world to me!"

Lucy turned from one to the other "Sorry guys it just that move is a little tiring have not done that one in a long time it takes a lot of my devil fruit powers out of me..."

"Arlong-San you can just take a seat and relax if we let you do anything Arlong park would be destroyed" one of the fish man said the octopus lowered his body to look at the floor "Take this"

Sanji was just talking "first you have to boil the octopus then slice it into pieces. eat with sauce and it will be a very good appetizer" Lucy looked up from her place on the floor her wings was still wet "Hey listen to me please" the octopus shouted

"Black ink" Sanji and Zoro managed to get out of the way but Lucy being unable to move with wet wings was not fast enough Zoro turned back to see that Lucy was covered in ink "what the hell why did you not move?"

"I can't see anything" Usopp started to panic "Lucy get out of the way" Lucy just looked around her "how can I do that when i can not move or see?" "what you mean you can not move my angel?" "my wing was wet from the water when the cow thing made that large wave"

"BUT YOU DID THAT YOUR SELF LUCY WHY DID YOU NOT USE YOUR SHIELD?" Lucy shouted back at them her tail was all wet as well she hated the smell of the sticky ink on her body "I told you I used a lot of my power just to make that ball"

The octopus tried to pick up a large bolder thing and went to smash it down on Lucy however as it started to land on the female captain Sanji got in the way by kicking the bolder in half. "no one harms my captain even if she a little crazy"

"That is exactly what I'm thinking" Zoro said his anger rising even more at the thought his captain might have been really hurt." Sanji smiled his cigarette in his mouth like always he had started to smile.

"anyway your 1000 time better then a person who makes a women cry then atemps to harm our captain these fish-men will pay"

Usopp was attempting to pull Lucy away from the sight of danger but the ink on her wings and body was making it a little harder to work with.

"It alright Lucy I will get you away" "but I want to fight as well that fish-man Arlong made Nami cry how can I forgive him?" "let get you dry for now alright Lucy let do that while the other two keep the rest busy for now" Lucy pouted and to Usopp it looked rather cute.

The octopus had come up behind them without them noticing and had attempted to hit the two however Zoro got there just in time and Usopp ran as fast as he could to take cover with Lucy he found a piece of cloth Usopp started to try to get as much of the ink of his female captain as possible.

It was not long till another fish-man found them "go run Usopp you can get away from this creep just fine it alright to leave me here" Usopp took his weapon in his hands and shouted "Fire shot"

he sent the Fish-man flying back almost like Lucy had done with Arlong. "hey you leave my captain alone you creep you want to have a enemy of anyone it will be me but you will keep your hands of her you understand?"

Usopp had sounded much braver then he really felt at that moment. The fish-man looked up from Lucy then back at Usopp "well if you really want to die then I will help you"

He had started to run at Usopp when Lucy had shorted her arrows at them fish-man "run Usopp this is captains orders get out of here" Usopp looked like he wanted to cry but did as ordered "you don't need to tell me twice Lucy I am on it"

the Fish man which was after Usopp turned back to Lucy he stepped forward a little to close for Lucy's liking "you little bitch" "Fire shot" they both looked to see that Usopp had run about half a mile before turning back "hey I thought you wanted to kill me? You giving up already?"

"Oh don't worry little man I am after you alright" then he took of into a fast speed run.

"oh this is where you was hiding my bate?" Lucy looked up to see Arlong standing before her he took her by her wings and throw her into the water. "Lucy" Zoro shouted Sanji's let his cigarette fall out of his mouth as he watched his captain being thrown into the sea "Angel"

don't be tricked by them. if we go down there we will fall into thier trap. there is only one way to help Lucy as much as i hate to say it" "beat them up and hewlp her that way right good idea" mean while with Lucy

'I can not move to weak to do anything' Fish men had started to attack Zoro and Sanji once more Zoro anger had grown and boiled over even more then it did before "you better be prepared squidgy! you won't have long to live"

"hahaha time for a game" Sanji got into a fighing stance "that was a dirty trick you pulled on my angel" "hehe you don't have to hurry all of you will die anyway soon enough" Arlong had also started to laugh.

"hahaha can't breath under water? my my what a weak species you truly are!"

Nojiko and Gen had dived into the water without anyone seeing she saw Lucy not to far down but could tell the younger girl was still struggling to breath.

back on the serves Zoro was fighting with the octopus 6 sward tectonic "I will definitely kill you this time! besides on regular calculation, your 3 swords cannot compare with my 6 swords"

Zoro stood with his white hilt sword in his mouth looking at the octopus fish man "calculation you made a big mistake even though I only have 3 swords all of my swords are heavier then yours"

**Back with Lucy and Nojiko**

They had found the girl but she was tangled in weeds and they was trying to get her out from the weeds that held the smaller girl in her place.

**Back with Zoro. **

Zoro stood while the octopus feel "i made promise to my captain that I will become the best swordsman in the world and not even the god of death will stop me from braking my word to Lucy you understand?"

Back up Zoro looked back to the water "sorry but you mean nothing to me octorpus fish man but I have a captain that needs me" Sanji walked up to him "don't go down there you will most likely die your in no condition to even try and if you died I don't think Lucy would be to happy about that?" Zoro looked up to the blonde man before him.

Sanji jump into the water leaving Zoro and the other fish men in shock and laughter "that idiot what does he think he can do in that water he really wants to fight a mermaid in water?"

The merman jumped in after Sanji and attacked the blonde while he was swimming towards Lucy who was almost out of the weeds she had managed though Sanji don't understand how to create a small silver ball almost like a fish bull around her head at the last moment.

Look closely this is the result of trying to be a hero you can't escape anywhere this game will end with your death. after this game I will kill that intruder and after that i will kill that angel foxy thing though Arlong might was other uses for a cute little thing like that however for that betrayer Nami she won't live peacefully... do you get it now after all you lot tried to do you are all just fake heroes.

YOU CAN'T PROTECT ANYONE NO MATTER HOW HARD TO TRY" Sanji was getting angry and angrier with ever word this fish man was saying.

"All humans are weak that is one thing no one can deny and it seems that you can't take changeable water pressure! so if you go into the deep sea your body will explode"

He smiled at Sanji "so shall we test that theory out" Sanji was thinking of many things at this time 'I better have changed the plan. I will leave that old man to take care of my angel Lucy how dare he say that I am a fake hero I will show him who is fake. If he is a fish then he will not last long if I do THIS'

Sanji bit into the fish man making his gills open up Sanji managed to get back to the serves to breath in fresh air "hey is she?" Sanji climbed onto the grown "she is safe really truly safe for now well 50%"

Zoro looked at Sanji "what you mean 50%?" Sanji looked back at Zoro "i will explain in a moment" turning back to the water he shouted "hey come on up here you stupid fish I will slice you in pieces and eat with sauce"

From the water the fish man rose out from the water just as Sanji said "it seems that you don't understand what I was saying.

"My strengths aren't any different between under water or above here besides you really made me mad now I will use the ultimate karate to kill you the punch that I hit you with at the first time is the power of 100 power punch BUT THE GREATEST PUNCH I HAVE NOW IS 1000 IF YOU GET HIT BY THIS YOU WILL DIE FOR SURE"

Out of no where Sanji made a kick to his neck "neck kick" sending the fish man tumbling down "Don't you ever shut up"

Not letting the fish man get up Sanji made a few more different kicks in ever direction "Shoulder kick" Sanji took a kick to the fish man's legs "what did you say about taking something from me?" crouching then kicking again.

"Back kick" sending the fish man further back "you will never harm Nami or my darling Angel I will never let you" running up to the fish man "Final kick!" he sent the fish man Kuroobi throw the wall.

"after all you are just losers who hurt girls and since you harmed our Navigator and Captain we will never forgive"

Arlong stood up staring at them "you! how dare you beat up my beloved crew? it seems that i am too easy on you" "you said that Lucy is 50% safe?" "yes she would not die that for sure and she will be free in a few moments we have to give them time"

"Fine we will give her all the time she will need if it the last thing we do right Sanji?" "Right lets go"

**With Nojiko and Gen. **

Nojiko and Gen had managed to get Lucy free from the weeds and dragged her to the serves Nojiko had begun in towelling Lucy down drying the girl as much as she could and as fast as she could Gen kept watch over the grown to make sure no one was trying to watch them.

After a while once they finished with her wings Lucy flew into the air and headed straight for Arlong before he could land the final blow onto her beloved Nakama. "REJECTION WALL"

The silver wall shielded Sanji and Zoro from behind hit but it still sent them flying away but at lest they where out of harms way.

"Yes I am back Look out Arlong for all the damaged to did to my Nakama it is you who will not come out alive"

Lucy created once again the silver ball but this time she made it around Zoro, Sanji, Nami and the rest of the villagers so none of them could be hurt.

Then she looked back at Arlong "Aurora Arrows" the light beem came with the hidden arrows hit Arlong square on target "Rejection explosion" Arlong was thrown into the sky by a silver small ball which exploded right under him.

Arlong looked back at Lucy "what are you trying to do it not working at all?" "I know I was just finishing my warm up"

The two stood facing each other in one big stand of "this is the final fight Arlong and you will be the one to fall no me not Nami and not the villagers you will be defeated once and for all that is my promise to everyone who is watching this."

**With the villagers in the silver ball**

The Villagers watched Nami held her hand in front of her mouth Lucy's hat ontop of her head.

Jonny and Yoksuko sat there as well in shock "this is going to be a fight for the death" they cocked their heads to face Nami "what you mean Nami Chan?" Nami looked down at them "Arlong is very strong but so is Lucy yet... I can not help but feel as if no one will back down"

Yoksuko smiled and patted Nami on the shoulder "don't worry Nami Chan if you say Lucy is strong then she will keep her word no matter what."

Zoro and Sanji walked back to them "yes she will win... she has a promise to keep so don't you go and doubting her now... not now we are so close she will do everything to win one way or another."

They watched from the safety of the silver ball 'come on Lucy you can not possibly lose not now you come so far'

Sanji took the cigarette out of his mouth 'don't let us down now my darling Angel you can not die!'

{-}

Ok I am going to leave it there hope that this chapter was ok sorry if anything not to good with grammes but as I said before the chapter I am still ill from a bad cold chest infection.

Might I ask if anyone has any attack powers sort of angel like powers but is strong as well they can be gentle and strong if you wish I am running out of ideas for attacks names. Please review with pairing and attack name if you wish. I will try to put it into the story if I think it a good idea. :)

Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Nami, Robin, Ace, Smoker (I will also put in Hancock for good measure and I have been asked to put Coby in as well as some people think it would be rather cute?)

(I will not take any other unless you can give me a very good reason) that is all.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone this is chapter 10 now up. Sorry I have not been able to update my computer decided that it wanted to crash for a few days so yeah anyway here we are with the new chapter.

Also I do have a learning disability so I apologies if there is any misspelling or incorrect Grammar if you sport any then please let me know so I can try to change it as soon as I possibly can.

Zoro/3 Sanji/ 0 Usopp/1 Nami/ 2 Robin/ 3

Ace/ 3 Smoker/ 3 Hancock/ 1 Coby/ 1

{-}

Chapter 10.

Lucy did not know how she was going to win she just knew that she had to the life of her Nakama was at risk as well as her family and the rest of the villagers.

"Do you know what the difference is between me and you?" Lucy clicked her fingers forwards "teeth? or jaw" Lucy asked "SEMPAI IS INSULTING THAT MAN" Yoksuko asked his own Jaws hanging low in shock.

"Nami sighed "no that is exactly what she thinks" "Fascia right?" she asked once again Arlong went to attack "it species!" "Hey watch it will you"

She jumped out of the way with each blow that Arlong tried to hit her with.

Then Arlong closed in on Lucy as she felt the pillar behind her crouching down just in time for Arlong to bit into the Pillar "man that was closes Sanji who was watching this from behind the silver ball spoke.

"If Angle was bitten her body and her bones will be gone." Arlong stood before Lucy laughing "this is the power of mermaid since we were born heaven gave us the power to separate us from you SO WE ARE DIFFERENT IN EVERYWAY humans are lower and weaker than us since the day they were born"

Lucy unruffled her wings her tail swaying while her ears flicked back and forwards against the sounds from all around her "so what...? Does that really give you the right to boast? I don't have to bite to destroy a rock"

She held her arm in the air and brought it down and smashed the rock besides her to prove a prove her point.

"Human is a stupid species with no power! When you were drowning you couldn't do much of anything so what can you do now?" Lucy bent down to pick up the swards on the floor.

"Because I can't do anything useful other have to help me... I cannot stand that at times... yet I do know some things,"

She held the two swards in front of her. She had not used swards in such a long time that she a little out of touch. Swinging them right left up and down when Lucy got close enough she let go of them and elbow Arlong in the chest which sent him flying once more.

"I have not used swards in such a long time that I have hoped to never use them again I don't know anything about navigation I can't cook i never loied to anyone or was very good with long range fighter with a sling. I am sure that if no one helps me I can't survive" Lucy shouted.

Arlong began to laugh once more "I've never thought that you were this worthless you are only good at boating your crew must have a headache with a captain like you I don't know why these people have to rise their lives for you a pathetic person with no pride like you is not worth to being a captain! what can you do?" Lucy smiled once more "I can defeat you and keep my promise"

Taking his teeth Arlong had two sets in his hands "do you understand now that we are completely different species you who is a human and me who is a mermaid man.?"

"I told you Arlong I do not care I will defeat you till there is nothing left of this building."

She managed to avoid the attack once more "you used my crew as a shield! You little brat you wait till I get my jaws into you"

"Oh so it was Jaws you don't have the right to say anything because that is what you did as well or have you forgotten?"

Arlong came forward in attacking Lucy he bit right into her arm which made her scream out long with a little howl which surprised everyone even Arlong.

"So them ears and tail are real after all" Of course they are what you think they were decoration?"

"So this makes things different... I see you're a hybrid then... well that is interesting"

This made everyone to listen "I wonder how many times have you been sold?" Lucy's ears feel flat against her head Sanji, Zoro, Nami and Usopp glared at Arlong.

"I wonder how many times people have tried to capture you? To use in their own gain? Do your crew know how vulnerable you truly can be if you was left along with anyone who knows what you are?"

"you leave my crew out of this they do not need to hear this I have managed I have managed for over 10 years it not going to change I will defeat you no matter what"

Arlong laughed once more and jumped Lucy forcing her to go into the tall tower at the top of the building. "Ouch that hurt... ow, ow, ow she turned to where Arlong went into the water.

"Why don't you try that one again you little shark?!" she watched as Arlong came closer to her she allowed her wings to flap leaving her to fly in the air just as he was centimeters away from her Lucy shouted.

"Aurora's Cube" a light silver cube appeared trapping Arlong inside of it. "now LIGHT RAY"

Everyone could see as the cube gotten smaller the light got brighter meaning that she was trying to blind Arlong while he was in her cube.

However she was weak still from being in the water for such a long time she could only hold this attack for a few moments before he broke free. Arlong punched Lucy in the gut which sent her flying even higher to the building.

"You dear fight me you pathetic Hybrid I bet you lost your powers right? i bet who ever tried to sell you blocked your Natural Hybrid power for I know like Mermaids you are very valuable among the black market trade"

Zoro got back to his feet "so that what Coby meant about the Navy's protection..."

Sanji looked up at him "eh what you talking about Zoro"

"when i met Lucy I was told by one of her friends that Lucy had the navy's protection... but she broke it to protect me and there for she no longer has it this must be what he meant that with the navy's protection she would not be taken to be sold she more vulnerable because of me..."

Sanji's face went rather white "Shit well that just means we would have to protect her on our own right?" Nami nodded Usopp to had a determine look on his face.

They watched as Lucy went higher and higher up the building as Arlong who had a sward kept on trying to hit her. Lucy looked around "what this room why are there so many papers around here?"

Arlong smiled blood running down his jaws "these papers aren't ordinary papers they are the maps that Nami spent 8 years writing out for me and my crew it not hard for mermen to research about navigation but we can't find a good navigator.

I have sought Navigators around the world but nobody can write a map as accurately as her that girl is VERY talented! there is no one stupid enough to let such talent go to waste"

Lucy got up and walked over to where the desk where she saw a pen looking more closely Lucy saw something that made her own skin crawl "there is blood on this pen... it old but i can tell who blood it is"

Arlong did not seem to hear or rather he did but he did not pay attention to what Lucy was saying. "Nami's happiness is to write these maps, and that is also part of my dream and when we have learned everything about the seas around the world there will be no one who dares to fight us the world will be become my empire! I've already accomplished my dream here in the east blue"

Lucy turned back to Arlong Pen still in her hand "Oh is that right?" "A person like you can't use Nami like I do"

Arlong tried to move his sward yet he could not Lucy had gripped the blade with only one hand **'What happened to Kiribachi? why can't I use him?'**

The part of the blade which Lucy had grabbed onto had been crushed the look on her face was menacing as she was so angry "Use her what the hell you cannot use anyone and besides what do you think Nami is?"

Arlong smiled once more "she is the best navigator I've ever seen even though she is of your puny species she is smart compared to those rats brain human! Nami may be a tricky little kitten and a cute one at that...

I intend to keep Nami in this room to write a map for me until she dies and I will give her food if she wants and any dress I will buy for her I will provide her with everything she wants as long as she continues writing those maps for me"

Arlong stopped talking his grin got bigger it was almost spooky 2 "Because we are FRIENDS"

Lucy lift her leg up and kicked the desk with her fall force the Desk was forced into the wall and the wall broke making the desk taking along with many papers and pens.

Arlong tried to hit her with his sward but Lucy kept on jumping and flying she flew so much that Arlong could not get a proper aim at her and there for kept on destroying his maps.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING" Arlong bit into Lucy's neck Lucy however did not give in nor did she scream or howl.

"I don't care how powerful your mermaid species are! I don't care how powerful these maps are I don't care about any of that I don't care how important these maps are"

She got hold of Arlong nose and bend it "I don't care about any of that stuff but finally I know how to help Nami"

this room was nothing more than a prison I will destroy this place so no one can be used to work in here ever again." She jumped again knocking over papers after papers "rejection stars"

A lot of throwing stars came from inside of Lucy's wings and smashed all the remaining papers. Arlong had managed to grab hold of Lucy buy the neck but she would not stop her fighting.

"You kept Nami for 8 long years…. I will make you pay RAY BEAM" A very bright light bean came shooting out of Lucy's fist and hit the reaming wall sending bricks flying outwards.

Out stretching her wings Lucy flew she headed up and up and up till she was out the top "A THOUSAND AND ONE AURORA ARROWS"

A thousand and one light arrows short into the Arlong Park building destroying everything in its path by the time she was finished Lucy feel along with the building she was too tired to keep herself flying in the air much longer however the building collapse at the same time.

"Lucy…. Lucy is still in there the Arlong park is crumbling but Lucy…." "LUCY" everyone began to shout however a small silver light was seen in the gapes of the ruins.

"Wait who won… Arlong Park is gone…. Lucy must have won…." Usopp said though there was a much more worried expiration on his face.

Everyone watched as Lucy came climbing out of the rubble her rejection ball was up around her she stood on top of everything that was beneath her, Lucy shouted once more.

"NAMI… NAMI….. YOUR...YOUR MY NAKAMA…" the villagers saw Arlong dead body beside Lucy "don't you ever forget that Nami"

"WE WON." Usopp shouted he was one of the first to run up to Lucy along with Zoro, Sanji, Nami and the rest of the villagers. "Well done we are free"

Lucy smiled at them her silver ball shattered around her Lucy's wings folded back into her back the black haired girl wobbled a little then she fell onto the floor.

"Lucy?" Gen looked her over so did the doctor. "she just very tired she must have used a lot of her powers to save us let her sleep while I mend her wounds."

Zoro picked up Lucy much to Sanji's, Usopp and Nami's announce they headed back to the village for much needed rest.

The next day they had a party that no one would forget after all it was cerebrating their freedom.

The doctor had moved Lucy into one of the smaller rooms his female assistant helped him with the female captain.

Nami smiled at the boys when they said she could go and help if she really wanted to... this of course she could not say no to. However Zoro, Sanji and Usopp looked shocked "why should you be the only one to go an see her?"

Nami smiled evil at them "of course it because I am the only female member in the crew so naturally I would be needed to help our dear captain so... I get to see her so... innocent."

She turned on her heals but as she looked back at them while sticking out her tong " imagine that pale skin so... exposed" the look on the three boys face was priceless to Nami laughing to her self she walked into the building with a grin on her face.

{-}

Ok I am leaving it there thanks for reading remember if you want to vote leave a review and your vote and also if you can think of any powers that Lucy might be able to use also leave that and the power level and what the power does but remember it must be angle like Please unless you give me a good reason otherwise :)

IMPORTANT MESSAGE

Do not fear I am not stopping this fanfiction I am currently having problems with my word document at the moment and as such I am currently unable to post new chapters up.

When I am able to post new chapter onto the fanfiction sight I will... please be patient I will absolutely get it up. thanks for understanding. :) :)


End file.
